Mistakes
by Clouds Of Time
Summary: May's travelling through Sinnoh alongside Drew. She finds she has developed feelings stronger then friendship for the green-haired rival but is convinced he doesn't see her in the same way. R&R Please :
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

She rubbed her numb hands together. It was cold in autumn, especially sitting there in the waiting area, you'd think they had no idea what heating was. She watched the screen as many appeals came and went. She knew she'd have to set the standards high for her well-known rival.

Her name sounded in the speaker as a five minute warning. She stood and smoothed down her new white dress with a light blue sash around the waist. She reached towards the hairbrush to quickly sort her hair out and fix her fringe to the side, then began walking towards the podium. Certainly wasn't cold anymore.

"_And for our next appeal is May! Came in the top four of the Jhoto and Kanto Grande Festival and runner up of the Wallace Cup!"_

Cheers rippled through the crowd. She smiled and waved, trying to see if she recognised anyone. _Apparently not…_

She ran onto the stage and waited for her cue to start.

"_Now let's see what May has got for us today!"_

She reached towards her Pokéball which was a purple colour due to her seals. "Glaceon, take the stage!" she said, throwing her Pokéball as she jumped into her usual position.

Her Pokémon jumped proudly onto the arena. Small snowflakes floated down around it.

"Jump back and Shadow ball on the snowflakes!" Glaceon did an elegant backflip and released its Shadow Ball a few moments before its feet touched the ground.

It shot through all the snowflakes, gathering them up and making them whisk round inside and around it.

"Now Ice Shard!" Icicles were fired towards the ball of darkness.

It burst into a fine dark powder around Glaceon with snowflakes floating alongside it.

"_Wow! What a fantastic appeal. The bright snowflakes and dark glitter both complimenting each other. We couldn't expect any less from May!"_

The judges appeared to like it to, much to her delight.

"Such a fantastic combination to use alongside each other."

"That was remarkable."

"A great use of seals and moves alike, and I love how it brought out Glaceon's natural beauty."

The crowd cheered in approval as May stepped off the podium alongside her Pokémon. _That went well…_

She sat down and cuddled Glaceon briefly as it jumped up beside her. "You did great." she whispered, pulling away then returning it.

"Great, now I have to beat that." someone chuckled from behind her. She jumped and looked over her shoulder at the green haired boy who stood there holding a rose.

"Which you wont." she said, plucking the rose from between his fingers blushing.

He laughed quietly and flicked his hair in his usual way. "We'll see."

He looked up at the screen, she followed his gaze. There was quite a desperate appeal going on at the moment. Some lavender-haired girl with her Jiggypuff. It must have been their first contest as they were completely out of sync.

He moaned to himself, taking a seat beside May; "You're about the only competition I have till Harley and Solidad shows up."

"Mmm" Harley had gotten stronger since he first started his grudge against her in Hoenn. It's more a friendly rivalry now.

"They're travelling together, right?" she asked smirking. He nodded.

After a moment he spoke up; "You better watch out for that Dawn girl who beat you before too."

She remembered back to the Wallace Cup. Could Dawn still beat her? _They're probably not even here anymore…_

Drew's name was sounded in the speaker for his five minute warning. He smirked and stood up; "Better get ready."

She looked him up and down. "You are ready." she muttered as he turned to go.

He waved his Pokéball over his shoulder so she could see it was its normal colour. _Seals…_

"_The next Co-ordinator was runner up in the Jhoto Grande Festival! Let's here it for the well known Drew!"_

May watched him on the big screen as he walked out, head held high. The crowd went silent, waiting in expectation.

He smirked, holding up his Pokéball; "Roserade!"

His Pokémon jumped elegantly onto the stage. Glitter fell over it

"Sunny Day!"

The glitter shimmered fantastically in the sunlight.

"And Petal Dance!"

Small pink petals danced around Roserade, combined with the glitter which the sunlight reflected off made them seem to glow.

"_Well what a great appeal! So simple, yet so effective! Let's see what the judges think!"_

"The sunlight really made the glitter shimmer beautifully which then reflected off the petals. What a great use of moves."

"Remarkable."

"What a lovely use of sunlight and seals. I'm truly impressed, and such a straightforward combination."

The crowd began cheering wildly. Drew smiled and walked off the stage, returning Roserade before he came back into the waiting area.

May sat there on the bench, waiting for him to come back while she sniffed the rose. "You did great." she said when he appeared next to her after battling through a few co-ordinators.

He shrugged. "Didn't expect them to like it so much." he said, then paused before continuing; "Shows how high the standards are here."

"Well its just after summer, so there's going to be lots of new trainers and co-ordinators."

He laughed slightly, watching the next appeal that came on. She watched too, suddenly interested as he didn't seem too bad.

It was a guy with red hair, messily ruffled on his head. His Luxray stood proudly with a thin mist hovering around it.

"Discharge!"

Blue electricity emitted from his body which engulfed all the mist. It hung loosely in the blue light, giving it an eerie look.

"Now Double Team!"

While the original still released the never ending electricity, copies were made which circled the appeal.

"And Iron Tail!"

All the copies' tails glistened white simultaneously. They smashed into the electrical charge, which released it into thunderbolts that shot across the arena. The sight appeared creepy, due to the slight distortion the mist gave.

Then the lightning show ended, Luxray was revealed coated in electric sparks that flashed occasionally.

The crowd roared, truly impressed with the magnificent sight.

"_Well what a great appeal from last years Kanto's Grande Festival Champion! What do the judges think?"_

"Its amazing your Luxray could still maintain its first move and manage to pull off another. A great use of the copies also."

"Absolutely remarkable."

"The beauty of the lightning and the eerie feel the mist gave, all I can say if brilliant."

He waved and walked off the podium with his Luxray which sparked with static electricity. The crowd were still cheering when he disappeared.

May saw from the corner of her eye Drew smirk; "Maybe there might be some competition."


	2. Joy and Sorrow

**Ha I was actually surprised this story would get any reviews :)**

**Thank you!! Muchas Gracias**

**Probably most definitely spelt wrong but it doesn't matter :P**

**Here's the next chapter…**

**Chapter 1**

**» Joy and Sorrow**

"_And the first battle is between May and Leo!"_

May ran onto stage clutching her two Pokémon. "Skitty, Beautifly, take the stage!" She jumped into the air, doing a slight twirl in her dress and threw her Pokéballs.

She watched the other boy walk coolly. She hadn't seen his appeal, so she was expecting anything. "Chimchar! Manectric!"

The two sets of Pokémon glared at each other, waiting for orders. May made the first move.

"Beautifly, Aerial Ace on Chimchar!"

Her Pokémon swooped up in the air, then launched towards the awaiting Chimchar at a ferocious speed. Leo just stood there, saying nothing. _What's he doing…_

Just before the move struck he spoke; "Manectric Quick Attack!"

May was caught off guard, and her points cost her as they lowered slightly.

"_Well that was a surprising attack!"_

"Now Manectric, Thunderbolt! And Chimchar Flame Wheel!"

"Gust to push Chimchar away! Skitty use Assist!"

Beautifly flapped its wings frantically and Chimchar was pushed in front of Manectric who tried to shoot a Thunderbolt. The move hit Chimchar, hurting it and knocking small flames everywhere.

May now relied on luck. To both her delight and despair, it was Venusaur's Sunny Day. This would increase Chimchar's strength immensely.

"_Well what a disadvantage for May, unless any of her Pokémon have a move that could come to their aid!"_

Leo was already smirking; "Ember."

Small flames were fired towards Beautifly who awaited more orders.

"Solarbeam quick!" She knew this was a risk as it was a new move, but she should use the sunlight for something.

A large beam blasted the ember away, striking Chimchar full force with a critical hit.

"_Well what a beautiful Solarbeam!"_

"Skitty Doubleslap!"

The cat charged up and slapped Chimchar several times across the face.

"Manectric Quick Attack!"

It charged towards Skitty with blinding speed, knocking it off the weak Chimchar.

"Now Thunder!"

It didn't attack, but instead gazed at Skitty lovingly. Leo look startled; "Thunder!"

May laughed slightly, realising what was wrong.

"_Well, it appears Skitty's Cute Charm ability has given May the upper hand on Manectric!"_

"Skitty, Assist! Beautifly use Silver Wind!"

"_Now what will Assist give us this time?"_

Leo began to panic; "Manectric Thunder! Chimchar Flame Wheel!"

Beautifly began flapping its wings firing fine scales that appeared to be dust at Manectric and Chimchar.

Chimchar instantly fainted, due to its previous damage. Manectric was hit by it and Skitty's Assist; Razor Leaf.

"_Manectric is getting hit by the force of both moves, and can't even defend itself because of its love for Skitty!"_

There was a loud buzz.

"_Time's up! Let's see who's going through to the next round!"_

Leo and May looked up at the points. May still had most of hers while Leo's were practically all gone.

"_May's the winner!"_

There were loud cheers as she hugged her Pokémon that hurried over to her. She waved to the crowd, Beautifly and Skitty appearing to do so also.

She walked to the centre of the stage to shake hands with Leo.

"Great battle." he said cheerfully; "You're really a great co-ordinator."

She blushed slightly; "Thanks! You too."

He smiled, then they both parted in different directions to the waiting area.

May instantaneously looked around for Drew, but found no sign of him. _Well he's up against the guy with the Luxray, so I suppose he's practicing…_

She decided to do so as well. Whoever she was up against it was going to be a tough match. She walked outside and was instantly met with a fresh blast of cool air. She shivered in her dress, forgetting to bring a coat.

"_Will Drew and Edge please get ready for your match in 5 minutes!"_

She glanced up at the speaker, holding her arms and rubbing them. She twirled around when someone touched her shoulder.

"Cold?" Drew chuckled, though the answer was blatant.

She nodded and he took his jacket off and put it around her shoulders. She felt her cheeks go slightly red.

"Better get training then!" He walked back inside before she could say anything. _Remember, he's the opponent…_

She began to ponder what Pokémon she'd use. She decided on Glaceon and Wartortle.

"Come on out guys!" she said, throwing her two Pokéballs in the air.

Glaceon and Wartortle looked at her. "I'm using you two for my next round." They chattered happily, obviously intending to win.

"_And here's the battle between Drew and Edge!"_

Her eyes flicked towards the speaker while she thought of a combination.

"Withdraw Wartortle, and Glaceon Iron Tail on it."

Wartortle disappeared inside its shell. Glaceon then jumped into the air, its tail flashed white. It did a quick flip then hit the edge of Wartortle's shell. It was sent flying towards a nearby tree, smashing into it and denting it slightly into its shell's shape.

Wartortle crawled out of its shell, seeming unharmed. _That's strong…_

"Let's practice that."

They did it several times over, eventually gaining more control over it. May also half listened to the comments that were said through the speaker.

She jumped at the sharp buzz.

"_Now let's have a look at the points!"_

May froze, waiting in anticipation.

"_Er-We're sorry, but it's too close to call! We'll announce the results when we work them out ourselves!"_

She grimaced, obviously very close then. She returned her Pokémon and walked inside, greeting the warmth that she failed to notice earlier.

"Hey!" she said cheerfully as Drew appeared. She handed him his jacket which he put on himself after a slight shiver.

"It's so cold in here." he moaned, which she found rather humorous.

"Colder outside." she concluded; "So how'd the match go?"

He sighed slightly sitting down on the bench. "He's really good. Either way you're going to have a hard time." There was a slight twinkle in his eye as he spoke.

She giggled and sat down beside him, pushing her arms against the back of the bench and looking at the ceiling.

"Do you think you won?" she asked him in wonder.

He shrugged; "Dunno. The points were really close."

Right on cue the winner was announced.

"_Sorry for the delay folks, but the winner has been decided!"_

Everyone went silent.

"_And it is indeed Edge!"_

There were mixed moans of sorrow and cries of joy. May glanced at Drew by her side, but he remained unmoved, as usual.

"Hard luck." she said sympathetically, saddened that she wouldn't get to battle him.

He chuckled, then looked at her; "Good luck!"

"_And now's the final round between May and Edge! So let's get busy!"_

"Glaceon, Wartortle, take the stage!"

"Munchlax, Vulpix, step it up!"

Edge didn't even give May a chance.

"Sunny Day Vulpix! And Munchlax, Body Slam!"

The sunlight poured into the arena as Vulpix used its move. May winced slightly. When she focused her eyes she saw Munchlax in mid-air trying to jump on Wartortle.

"Withdraw!"

"_What a great way of defence!"_

Wartortle hid in its shell, protecting it from the force of the move. Munchlax clambered off it awaiting its next order.

"Iron Tail Glaceon!"

With Wartortle still taking cover inside it shell. Glaceon's tail glistened white as it charged up and hit Wartortle's shell. It went soaring through and struck Munchlax who had backed off slightly. Munchlax fell over while Wartortle crawled out of its shell unharmed.

"_Well I've never seen that before! And Wartortle doesn't appear to have taken any damage!"_

"Fire Spin!"

May didn't flinch.

"Mirror Coat!"

The fire tornado was sent straight back towards Vulpix.

"_Why it seems May's on the defensive!"_

Vulpix dodged quickly to the side resulting in its move missing.

"Wartortle Aqua Tail!"

It ran towards Vulpix, its tail glowing.

"Munchlax Metronome!"

Luck was on his side, as it was a Thunderbolt. It lashed towards Wartortle doing immense damage to it and stopping it in its tracks. It lay on the floor, unable to move.

"_It appears Wartortle is paralyzed! May's in trouble now!"_

Edge smirked, glancing up at the ceiling. May looked up too, the sunlight was still strong.

"Solarbeam!"

"_Uh-oh!"_

Uh-oh indeed. The move didn't need any charging up at all. A large beam was fired towards Wartortle who ws unable to dodge it. It would also hit Glaceon if she didn't do anything.

"Glaceon Mirror Coat!"

"Vulpix Quick Attack!"

Glaceon glistened slightly, but the move was soon cancelled out as Vulpix knocked it over. It was still in the Solarbeam's range, and Vulpix managed to dodge its teammates move because of the Quick Attack. All this happened in the matter of a few seconds.

Wartortle instantly fainted under the power of the intense move while Glaceon appeared weak. May returned it, then looked at Edge's Pokémon. Vulpix was weakened.

"_May's points are dropping by the second! If this keeps us she'll run out!"_

She daren't look at the points but instead kept her mind on the battle.

"Ice shard!"

"Metronome!"

May hoped that she would be the lucky one. It turned out to be a Razor Leaf which countered all the small icicles that were fired towards it.

"Double Team!"

She watched multiple copies of Vulpix appear in a large circle around Glaceon.

"Shadow Ball on the ground!"

Glaceon jumped up and launched a dark ball which exploded as it made contact with the floor. The move spread towards all the Vulpix's, making them disappear except one.

"Iron Tail!"

While it was still aloft it did a flip, then slammed its tail into Vulpix who staggered weakly.

"Ember! Munchlax Body Slam!"

May knew what he was doing. If she used Mirror Coat she'd still get hit by the Body Slam.

"Dig!"

Glaceon disappeared underground, but soon resurfaced under the weak Vulpix who fainted.

"_Well what a way to make the match even!"_

"Lick!"

May gasped as Glaceon's face was licked by Munchlax. It looked disturbed.

"Now Tackle!"

She watched as Glaceon staggered away but was still hit. It managed to stagger to a stand.

"_May has lost all her points!"_

May's eyes flicked up at the scoreboard. Hers were empty while Edge still had a third of his.

"_And Edge is the winner!"_

May sighed deeply. "You did fantastic Glaceon! Return!"

The worn out Pokémon disappeared inside its Pokéball. May walked up to the centre of the stage to where Edge was.

"That was a great battle. You and Drew both are quite a handful." He laughed as he spoke.

She smiled, at least he wasn't completely self-absorbed. "Thanks, but you won by a mile! You're Pokémon are fantastic, you really trained them well."

She was forced to walk off the stage so Edge could claim his ribbon. _He's good…very good…_

"Tough?" Drew asked when she walked into the waiting area. She nodded, glancing back down the hall which led to the arena.

She smiled to herself; "Good thing too. I though you had lost your touch."

He smirked, flicked his hair and she giggled.

"Let's go. I don't really want to be walking in the snow all night."

She frowned; "Snow?" He opened the door and she gasped.

The floor was coated in a blanket of snow. Small snowflakes drifted from the sky and fell lightly on the ground.

"Whoa!" she said touching the cold snow with her bare hand. She shivered, realising she was still in her dress. She glanced at Drew and noticed he had gotten changed.

He sat on the bench chuckling. "Hurry up."

She walked into the changing room she had used and quickly dressed herself. She fixed her hair into two bunches then tightened her green bandana around her head to stop them from falling down. She pulled on a jacket and then glanced at the rose Drew gave her earlier. _Where does he get those things…_

She picked it up off the table and breathed in its smell like before. There was suddenly a bang on the door, most likely from an impatient Drew. She chuckled to herself and placed the rose gently in the bag that hung on her waist. She walked out the room and found Drew leaning against the wall beside the door.

"You girls take so long getting change." he muttered, but he laughed anyway. "Let's go."


	3. A Good Sign

**Heyaa All :)**

**Oh and since I forgot the last two times **_**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!!! IF I DID I WOULD BE NICE AND RICH AND HAVE A LIFE RATHER THEN TORMENTING THIS POOR SITE WITH MY TERRIBLE WRITING SKILLS**_

**Lol =]!!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter 2**

**» A Good Sign**

"I can't stand snow." Drew muttered a couple of feet ahead of May.

She rolled her eyes; "Lighten up! It's now gonna attack you!"

He snorted in reply. She bent down and scooped up a handful of snow. She padded it into a hard ball then threw it at him.

He moved his head to the side and dodged it by a few millimetres.

"You're so bent!" he laughed glancing over his shoulder at her.

She ran up beside him and shook her head. "How did you do that?"

He looked away without a word, still tittering to himself. She rolled her eyes. "Moron." she muttered under her breath.

"I'm not deaf." he said without looking up from the floor. She jumped, but somehow expected it. "Yeah, yeah."

"Where are we going?" she asked eventually when she realised they were heading into town. "The Pokémon Centre obviously."

She frowned; "Why?" He just laughed at her. "You really think I wanna camp out in the snow?"

"Why not?" she asked though the answer was blatant.

He sighed, refusing to even answer. He looked up and saw the Pokémon Centre just ahead. He pushed his way through the snow which was now half way to their knees. May hung back slightly, but sped up as it began to snow heavier.

"Oh, thank god you're out the snow!" Nurse Joy's kind voice said; "It's going to get heavier later!"

She looked startled, but it had gotten heavier since they left the contest hall.

"Good thing we don't listen to you." Drew muttered to her when Nurse Joy went to greet another person. She scowled and pushed him away. He chuckled, and went up to get two keys.

He tossed one at May then walked off. She rolled her eyes. _Think I'd be used to him after being with him in Jhoto…_

She sat up in bed. Her head was sore and it was too stuffy in the room. She reached towards the bag which was with her clothes. She opened it and pulled out the rose, sniffing it gently. She decided to make the appeal for her next contest based off a rose.

She realised she wouldn't get to sleep sitting in bed. She glanced out the window, noticing the weather wasn't too bad. She put down the rose and slipped on her shoes and a jacket over her pyjamas.

She walked to the front of the Pokémon Centre. Nurse Joy wasn't around so she walked right outside. She pulled up the hood of her jacket and walked towards the trees not too far off.

As she walked deeper through the trees as the snow became heavier. It didn't bother her, she could just follow her footsteps back. She began to explore, winding off her straight path.

After a while she decided to head back. The snow was getting heavy now and she didn't want to get caught in a blizzard like there was earlier.

She turned to go and followed her footsteps. She then stopped as she couldn't find them after a while. The snow had filled them in so it was just a flat area of snow.

She panicked, looking around for any sign of the town. _Great…_

She wandered into the direction she thought led back, but found herself in a place which looked similar to the last. If only she thought to bring Beautifly, or any of her Pokémon.

"May! May!" She looked around anxiously. She followed the voice, calling back to the person occasionally. She finally recognised it now. It was Drew.

She ran up to him as she glimpsed his green-hair and hugged him tightly. "Good thing I saw you wandering outside."

She let out a slight sob. She had felt really scared back then, suppose she had gotten caught in a storm of some sort?

"Come on now." he said soothingly. He kept an arm around her shoulder as he guided her back through the forest. _How does he know which way…_

She glanced up and noticed he was following Flygon through the trees. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, trusting him to guide her.

She opened her eyes when she heard the sliding of the Pokémon Centre's doors. She lifted her head and looked around.

"You're awake." he laughed. She looked down at herself and giggled. They were both coated in snow.

"Oh my! Were you two out in the snow?" She looked up and found Nurse Joy working at her desk. "You shouldn't be out at this time, let alone in this weather."

She dragged them both apart and forced them to sit next to the heater. She disappeared into the kitchen, then reappeared with a glass of warm Miltank Milk for them both. They sipped it in silence, drying off in the heat.

When they finished and were dry, Nurse Joy shooed them off to bed.

"Night." Drew said as he reached her door. She let herself in; "Good night." She closed it over smiling, though she didn't know why.

She woke up groggily and slammed her hand on her alarm clock. _Stupid thing…_

She got out of bed and quickly got ready. She then remembered last night. Was it a dream?

She sauntered down the stairs and into the kitchen where Nurse Joy was cooking. She smiled at her as she came in then focused on her cooking.

"There's a contest in the next town." Drew said, then flicked his hair; "Which is where I'm gonna have a chance of beating you."

May laughed; "We'll see." _It was a dream…_

Nurse Joy placed their breakfast in front of them. "Well just don't get into any predicaments like last night."

May looked startled; "What?"

Drew laughed; "Suffering from memory loss are we May?"

She shook her head but looked at him quizzically.

"You went wandering into the forest at night in the snow." Nurse Joy started, looking at her as if she was mad.

"Oh yeah…" May said realising what she meant. _So it really did happen…_

She ate her breakfast without a word, drifting into her thoughts. She finished breakfast and continued to stab the plate without realising it was empty.

She jumped when she felt someone poke her. She looked to find it was Drew trying his best to stifle his laugher. "You okay?"

She nodded bringing her plate up to the sink and washing it quickly.

"Better hurry." she said handing her key quickly up to Nurse Joy and sauntering out the Pokémon Centre, leaving her jacket on the chair.

Nurse Joy sighed; "She's going to catch her death of cold."

Drew nodded, then grabbed her jacket and hurried out to her. She was stood there waiting for him, shivering. He handed her jacket to her which she took graciously.

The silence that had spread through the whole journey was broken.

"Are we nearly there?" May moaned scuffing her feet across the ground. It was now evening and there was no sign of the town.

He smiled but shook his head; "We're ages away."

May let out a moan. Her feet made a scrapping sound as she dragged them along even more reluctantly.

"At least there's no snow." Drew muttered.

May burst out laughing at the comment. "Yeah it's just unbelievably cold."

He shrugged then looked around; "It's getting too dark to travel."

She nodded in agreement, then pointed to a sheltered spot nearby. "Perfect."

They quickly set up camp and made dinner. "Yum. Your cooking's gotten better." May said with a laugh.

Drew smirked; "And you're comparing it to…" She smiled; "To when we started travelling together in Jhoto."

He flicked his hair with a smirk. "Well it was better then your desperate attempt!"

She instinctively defended herself which he found quite humorous. She rolled her eyes and he stood up and began walking off.

"Where are you going?" she asked curiously.

He glanced over his shoulder; "Training. Can't let you get better then me."

He disappeared behind a rock. She suddenly felt lonely, but she wasn't in the mood for training. The only thing on her mind at the moment was him. _Don't let him get to you…_

She pushed the button on the centre of her Pokéball, suddenly determined to get him off her mind.

Skitty popped out of the Pokéball.

"Skit!"

It jumped onto her lap and rested its head on its paws. She sighed deeply.

Skitty looked up at her, its head tilted to one side. It's eyes twinkled mischievously; "Skit-skit-it!"

She giggled, miraculously managing to understand what it said.

"I don't like him!" she said, just Skitty still looked at her. She sighed. _At least I don't think so…_

She put her hand on Skitty's head pushing it down gently. It chattered happily, rubbing it against her palm. It them settled its head on its paws again and drifted to sleep.

Her mind began flickering back to Drew. _Well even if I do, he certainly wouldn't feel the same…_

She sighed sadly. _Yeah, he just sees me as a friend…_

The thought just depressed her. She returned Skitty and crawled into her sleeping bag. She took off her bandana and rested her head against the soft fabric.

She heard someone walk across the grass. She had her back to them and her eyes tightly shut.

"May? You asleep?" she heard Drew say.

She didn't reply, giving no signs that she was awake.

He sighed and shuffled across the grass to where his sleeping bag was without another word.

She heard his soft breathing long before she drifted to sleep.

"May, May!"

She jumped awake and looked up at the green haired boy above her. His hair was wet, which dripped on her face.

"Went for a swim?" she asked sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

He chuckled, and stood up straight. "Yeah! Hurry up we gotta go."

She crawled out her sleeping bag; "Whatever."

She packed it away and got ready to go. She heard sigh, making her look up. "What's up?"

He shook his head, seeming to think of something to say.

"Eh, just glad I'm not a girl." he laughed. She rolled her eyes and finished fixing her bandana on.

"We there yet?" May asked again. He repeated the answer he had been saying every ten minutes for the past hour; no.

Ten minutes passed.

"We there yet?" He glanced up, ready to repeat his answer but glimpsed the top of a building over another hill. "I think so." he muttered.

She suddenly perked up and ran up on top of the hill. He continued to walk at his normal pace coolly. She broke off into a run towards the town, but soon slowed, half to catch her breath, half to wait for Drew.

"That's why I don't run." he chuckled from behind her. She jumped then laughed when she saw who it was. "I'm…okay..." she panted. _For one reason…_

He laughed; "Come on. I haven't had the chance to beat you yet." He flicked his hair and walked on ahead.

The town was still a fair way off, and suddenly a drop of rain splashed on her nose. She looked up and let out a moan.

"It's just rain." Drew said refusing to move any faster.

"Yeah, just like snow except not as frozen." she moaned impatiently.

He nodded with a smirk; "Exactly." _Boys…_

It was already pouring heavily down. By now her hair was dripping wet. The sun still shone strongly between the clouds, undisturbed by the rain.

By the time the reached the town the rain had ceased to a slight drizzle again and there was a full rainbow stretching right across the sky. _A rainbow always means luck..._


	4. Unwanted Visitor

**Thank you everyone again for your reviews =]**

**And I got one saying it was a pointless chapter**

**But well what else was I supposed to do? They can't just miraculously appear at the next town now can they?**

**Hehee afraid not! They're great but not that great ;]**

**Anyway here we go!!**

**Oh and I don't own Pokémon…sadly…**

**Wish I did but I'm afraid I don't =(**

**Well I own Gary Oak…**

**I can dream okkaii xD**

**Ha okay here we go now…**

**- - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter 3**

**» Unwanted Visitor**

"We're here!" May screeched jumping around and peering into the shop windows.

"I'm aware." Drew said pulling her along before she decided to go on one of her infamous shopping sprees. "Let's get some lunch, I'm hungry!"

May suddenly felt hungry too, as if he reminded her she hadn't eaten since last night. That was the only thing that stayed on her mind for the next hour while they found somewhere to eat.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Drew forced her straight towards the contest hall after they exited the restaurant.

"I want to look in the shops!" she moaned.

He chuckled. He refused to go around clothe shopping with her. He just found it boring and a waste of money.

"Hurry up and register." he said pulling her away from the subject. She signed her name quickly followed by an ID number.

"There! It doesn't start till tomorrow…" he interrupted her, finishing her sentence; "so now you have plenty of time to train."

He sauntered off outside the hall leaving her standing there. _Well I guess…_

She decided training wouldn't hurt, then shopping. She smiled to herself. _When I beat him I'll make him come around with me…_

She giggled slightly. She now had some motivation.

She roamed around town a bit, glancing in windows now and then. Then she went to the outskirts of town to practice.

"Hey, are you May?" someone suddenly asked.

She twirled around to a pretty blonde girl, about her age.

She nodded; "Yeah."

Then girls face lightened up. "Oh, I'm Maria! I always watch your contests, you're amazing!"

May smiled at her. "Thank you. Are you a co-ordinator?"

"Yup!" she said nodding her head; "But my friend is entering in the contest so I'm not gonna! We don't wanna end up battling each other."

May nodded her head understandingly. She knew how much she despised battling Drew, although she pretended it didn't bother her. _Wonder if it's the same with him…_

"Can I battle you?" she asked her.

She blinked at unexpected challenge. _Well it's still training…_

"Okay."

She reached into her bag to get her Pokéball. She sighed sadly as she noticed her rose carelessly crushed at the bottom of her bag below her Pokéballs. She threw it reluctantly into a nearby dustbin then pulled out her Pokéball.

"Blaziken, take the stage!"

"Minun, work it!"

May waited for the girl to make the first move.

"Swift!"

The golden stars surged towards Blaziken. May didn't even flinch.

"Fire Spin!"

The stars were gathered in the tornado which was launched towards Minun. It dodged to the side without an order.

"Now Mega Kick!"

Blaziken launched towards Minun who was trying to get its footing. It was hit and launched straight into the Fire Spin.

"Minun! Rain Dance!"

May gasped. She didn't even know Minun could learn that. The tornado was quenched with a few moments. Her clothes were quickly drenched and stuck to her while her hair dripped with water.

"And Thunder!"

The rain conducted the jolted lightning bolt that flashed in the dark sky. It struck Blaziken, critical hit. It roared in pain as the electricity surged through his body. _Always keep your cool…_

She realised she couldn't use a fire move; it would only be doused by the heavy rain.

"Mega Kick!"

Blaziken brushed the static off its body and lunged towards Minun. It slammed its foot against its face and knocked it towards Maria. It staggered to a stand, obviously determined to please its trainer.

"Charge Minun!"

She was obviously taking advantage of the rain. The electricity that was charged into Minun's body travelled through the damp air. It gave Blaziken a slight shock while it still had electricity in its body, ready to release.

"Now Thunder Again!"

May clicked suddenly.

"Sunny Day Quick!"

The clouds cleared as the small Minun struggled to control the electricity it tried to release. The sun shone brightly, temporarily blinding them all. The jagged thunderbolt missed as its aim was inaccurate by the bright light.

"Finish with Overheat!"

Fiery energy surged through the humid atmosphere. It strengthened move blasted against the already worn out Minun. It flew backwards and fainted.

The girl smiled. "Return Minun, you did fantastic."

"You too Blaziken."

May walked up and shook the disappointed girls' hand. "You're fantastic. You'll definitely be someone to look out for." She gave her a merry smile which was returned.

For the first time the two noticed the large crowd that had gathered. They had all been gazing at the battle, their clothes now drying in the clammy heat. Another fresh rainbow shone across the sky. May now had high hopes on her next contest. Two rainbows.

There was a thunderous clapping that suddenly rippled through the previously silence crowd. They all cheered excitedly. May blushed at the attention, but she felt sure she hadn't gone the bright pink Maria did. She grinned happily and finally pushed her way through the crowd, muttering she had to find someone. What she really wanted to do was train. She wasn't going to lose.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Well at least you're training instead of shopping." she heard someone say.

She returned Venusaur quickly, identifying the voice with ease and turned around. She found Drew's face right in front of hers. She squeaked in surprise and her face flushed red at the smell of his sweet breath. He held a rose in his hand, holding it out towards her. She plucked it from between his fingers, taking in its soft aroma.

"And I'm guessing that was you that everyone's talking about in town." He raised an eyebrow as he spoke.

She nodded her head; "She's really good actually."

He snorted, flicking his hair indicating something sharp was going to come back. "Only for your rookie level skills."

Her face flushed red from anger; "I am not a rookie! I won didn't I!?"

"By the sounds of it she was quite a challenge though."

He watched her reaction with amusement as she instantly began denying it.

"Well she sounds quite like an amateur to me, and if you had problems with her you're obviously not brilliant." he chuckled.

She scowled at him; "Just you wait Drew Hayner when I beat you in the contests tomorrow!"

He laughed, turned on his heel and walked off. "Whatever!" he called back, waving his hand.

She scowled after him, gripping the rose he had given him tightly in her fist. She winced slightly as the thorns pricked her. She passed it to her other hand and watched trickles of blood ooze steadily from her palm.

She glared at the rose as if it were something horrible. She dropped it on the ground and lifted her foot to stand on it. Her foot hovered in mid-air, refusing to crush the delicate flower beneath it. She sighed, lowering her foot beside her other and picking up the flower. _I can't even crush his stupid rose…_

She sniffed it again, the scent soothing her anger. It quickly ceased and she felt upset she had shouted at him. _Does he really think I'm just a rookie…_

She shoved the rose into her bag and wandered back into town, ignoring people as they called after her. She sighed and waited for the automatic doors of the Pokémon Centre to slide open. She marched in and was greeted by the kind Nurse Joy.

"Hello!" she said cheerily beckoning her over. She gave her a key which May took gratefully and went to her room.

She slumped onto the bed, undoing the bag that hung around her waist. She took the rose out hastily suddenly realising it was still in her bag. To her delight it was still intact.

Time passed quickly in the silence of the room. She slowly drifted to sleep with the rose in hand. She awoke at the loud rapping on the door. Whoever it was must have been knocking for a while as it sounded rather irritated. She knew who it was but didn't care.

She glanced at the rose that she still gripped firmly in her hand. She felt her cheeks tinge a slight pink, though she still felt annoyed with him.

She glanced at the clock, it was getting late. She probably should go get something to eat. She got up and swung the door open to reveal the person who held his hand in mid-air. He smirked suddenly when he noticed the rose still in her hand. She blushed slightly and threw it onto the bed, hoping it would remain undamaged.

"I suppose you want to eat." he said. She nodded slightly. _Just let the argument go…_

He smirked and grabbed her hand; "Come on then! The kitchen's free at the moment."

She smiled to herself. She knew there was no point denying it to herself anymore. The amount she blushed when she was around him, how safe she felt with him. _Okay, I like him…a lot…_

- - - - - - - - - - -

She slept soundly that night. Could be from admitting to herself she really did like him, or it could be just generally a good night's sleep. She opened her eyes as light seeped through the crack in the curtains. Her eyelids flickered slightly as she opened them. She glanced at her alarm clock and switched it off before it began beeping in a few minutes.

She felt unusually refreshed and she quickly got ready before skipping down to the kitchen. She was first there so decided she'd make breakfast for a change. Drew stumbled in a few moments later and looked surprised to see May.

"Finally decided to wake up early for a change?" he smirked. She rolled her eyes and pushed a plate of pancakes Brock had taught her how to make a while ago towards him.

He looked at them sceptically, remembering her other attempts to cook for them both. He watched her as she took a bite out of her own. They appeared okay. He eventually stabbed one with his fork and tried it.

"Wow, they're actually not too bad." he said when he swallowed a mouthful.

She smiled towards her plate and continued to devour her own.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"We better go now." Drew said when they finished clearing away.

She nodded determinedly and followed him towards the contest hall. They were one of the first there, so naturally they'd be one of the first on. They both got ready as people began to pour into the hall.

"_Now let's get this contest underway!"_

May smiled from her changing room. She was wearing the same outfit she wore in the Wallace Cup, for luck.

She staggered out of the changing room. The looked exactly the same from the Wallace Cup, except she decided to wear her hair down so it fell behind her back with her extensions in.

"_And now we have Drew!"_

She quickly went over to the screen to watch him perform. He walked out coolly clutching his Pokéball.

"Butterfree!"

The small flying insect flapped beautifully in the air. Bubbles drifted down around it distorting its appearance slightly as you looked through them.

"Whirlwind!"

A gust wrapped all the bubbles in it making them spin inside delicately.

"Confusion!"

The bubbles were grabbed in the psychic power and organised to cover the exterior of the wind tornado. They spun around the outside of it without being sucked back inside.

"And Stun Spore!"

The golden spores drifted around the bubble tornado. It scattered around the bubbles which shined beautifully in the sunlight from the open arena.

The crowd roared with approval as the appeal ended.

"_Well isn't that a beautiful appeal from Drew!"_

"What a way to use the bubbles to make a tornado. I'm impressed."

"Remarkable!"

"I love the delicacy of it all. The sunlight really reflects off the bubbles to give it that extra effect."

Drew smiled and made his way off the stage with Butterfree floating beside him. He praised it in his normal way then returned it.

"Your turn." he said coming up behind her. She grinned and walked on stage.

"_Let's see what May has for us today!"_

She ran onto stage, smiling and waving happily.

"Venusaur, take the stage!"

It cried its name happily as it burst from its Pokéball with pink petals floating around it.

"Petal Dance!"

More pink petals joined the others as they whisked high into the air.

"Organise them with Vine Whip!"

The vines expanded from the bloom on its back. The petals were shaped to form the flower of a pink rose. It danced through the air twirling in the soft wind in the open arena.

"_Wow! Isn't that such a lovely sight! What do the judges think?"_

"A wonderful replica of an actual rose."

"Remarkably done!"

"Such a pretty sight and such great control over your moves."

The crowd cheered happily as the rose structure still floated through the air. _Perfect…_

She waved happily at the crowd and returned Venusaur, spoiling it with praise.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"_Now shall we have our co-ordinators May and Drew!"_

She smiled over at him. He caught her gaze as he walked the opposite way. He flicked his hair with his signature smirk. _Nows my chance to prove myself to you…_

"Wartortle, take the stage!"

"Let's get moving, Masquerain!"

Silence.

"_Begin!"_

"Water Pulse!"

"Ice Beam!"

The water transformed into rings of ice which Wartortle jumped elegantly through. May smirked as several of Drew's points disappeared.

"_Such elegance from May's Wartortle even in the middle of a battle!"_

"Now Rapid Spin!"

It was now Drew's turn to smirk.

"Use Ice Beam as the water comes out!"

"_Well what a great way to render Rapid Spin useless! That's going to cost some of May's points!"_

As water spewed out from the shell a jagged beam was fired towards it, making it drop harmlessly onto the ground.

May raked her brains quickly to think. _Stay calm…_

"You use Ice Beam too!"

Wartortle popped out of its shell and released a beam similar to Masquerain's. The two moves cancelled each other out.

"Silver Wind!"

Masquerain flapped its wings to release a silver powdery substance which was shot towards Wartortle.

"Wartortle Aqua Tail!"

The Silver Wind cut it two as Wartortle continued to attack and struck the defenceless Masquerain. It jumped back after striking and spun into position, awaiting orders.

"Now Wartortle Bubble!"

"Counter with water Pulse, Masquerain!"

The few bubbles that were released from Wartortle's mouth were violently burst as large rings of water struck it. It hobbled backwards to regain its balance but was only hit again. Marian couldn't get a word in edgeways.

"Withdraw!"

It cowered in its shell, taking no damage from the rings as they eventually stopped.

"And Water Gun while you're still in your shell!"

May smirked as water sputtered out from one side of the shell and was sent towards Masquerain.

"Ice Beam!"

The water that was released froze alone with Wartortle, stopping it in its tracks as it dropped to the floor.

"Wartortle, no!"

"Let's do it, Silver Wind!"

The ice smashed as the move struck Wartortle critically in its defenceless state. It staggered backwards, panting heavily. _I'm not going to lose this match…_

"Now finish this with another Bubble!"

"Quick Rapid Spin!"

While Masquerain began blowing bubbles water was fired in all direction towards it. It struck the Pokémon making it back up a bit as the move struck forcefully.

"Ice Beam, Masquerain!"

"You too Wartortle!"

Simultaneously the two blue-white coloured jagged beams met, each trying to get their own on the other.

"_Wow! This is really intense!"_

Suddenly something dropped through the open arena's roof. May watched it fall towards the two Ice Beams, then, as it made contact exploded into a thick smoke.

"Hey, what the-!?" She was cut off as she suddenly had a fit of coughing as well as everyone else in the room.

"_Eh-!?"_

May covered her eyes as some of the plumes of smoke stung them. Her whole body went stiff, then she felt immobile.

She felt a hand cover her mouth and then one wrap around her waist as the person pulled away. She couldn't move, and couldn't scream even though she wanted to. Her eyelids then began to drop when she felt a sharp needle pierce her skin. _What the hell…_


	5. One Thing Leads To Another

**Okaii here's the next update =]**

**Thank you for not killing me :O I knida got scared when I read the reviews xD**

**Ooh And apparently my brother says there is a lot of alliteration in this chapter :S**

**Which I did not do on purpose…:P**

**Moi does not own Pokémon =[**

**I do, however own Edge :) lol just letting you know ;]**

**- - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter 4**

**» One Thing Leads to Another**

May flickered into reality when she felt a sharp light invade her dreams. She opened them wearily, wincing slightly at the light that shrouded her face. She lifted her hand to cover her eyes, getting a better look of her surroundings.

She found herself surrounded by several metallic bars. Surrounding the cage was a strange green transparent glass. _Where am I…_

She staggered to her feet and walked dizzily over to the bars. She grabbed onto them for support as she nearly lost her footing.

She stared through the green glass and found herself in what seemed like a laboratory. She spotted a couple at the other end kissing.

"Get a room." she murmured as she looked away disgusted.

She glanced around the rest of the room. It all seemed the same with the exception of an iron door at one part. She sat back down and hugged her knees again her chest. _What is this place…_

She closed her eyes and hummed a dull tune to herself, trying to recollect her mixed up memories of how she got here. She remembered the contest, against Edge…or was it Drew?

She jumped out of her thoughts when she heard laughter behind her. She turned her head to look over her shoulder to find the woman standing there, her pink hair flowing down her back and around in a dramatic sweep.

She looked at the logo on the chest of her uniform, it looked familiar. Something suddenly clicked when she recognised them. A moan escaped her lips as man with long blue hair joined by her side.

"Isn't it like, kinda boring being such losers?" she growled glaring at the Meowth that suddenly joined in between the two.

They looked at her as if she had just spoken some odd language.

"I guess it didn't fully wear off. Her speech is still slurred." James said all in one go. May was hardly able to make it out.

"Yeah you're right, well she'll be alright soon." Jessie said, her speech just as bad as James which was then followed by a laugh.

"Talk about my speech being slurred? You can hardly talk!" she snapped but they again just stared at her quizzically.

Meowth began talking, this time she couldn't make it out at all. A loud buzzing rang in her head. It began getting louder and it felt like a pinball was bouncing around in her head.

She screeched in pain as her headache got worse. She was shaking as she held it. Suddenly everything went black.

She couldn't hear her own cries of pain. The pan slowly eased in her mind and she looked around. Darkness was all that spread for miles around with the tiny light that surrounded her like a spotlight.

She suddenly spotted another faint beam of light as she wandered off in a random direction. As she got closer she recognised the familiar chartreuse hair.

"Drew!" she screamed but no words came out.

She called again as she ran towards the figure. Her footsteps echoed loudly in the darkness. He suddenly turned to face her as he noticed her.

She embraced him in a tight hug, trying to speak but yet again there was no sound. He kept his arms stiffly by his side looking down at her.

"May?" he said softly, causing her to look up.

He looked at her blankly as if he hardly recognised her. His face held no emotion as she continued to cling on tightly to him. He then shook her ff, forcing her out of her embrace.

"What's wrong Drew?" she tried to say but he heard nothing.

He shook his head an attempted to walk off. She made a grab for his hand but he pulled away and continued to walk off.

"I want nothing to do with you." he said to her in a monotonous voice over his shoulder.

She stared after him, tears beginning to stream down her face. She watched him being engulfed in the darkness as she dropped to her knees in despair.

- - - - - - - - - - -

She heard a loud banging noise. She jumped out of her nightmare and looked around. She pulled her hand to her face and found her cheeks wet. She then realised she had been crying. _It was only a dream…_

She sighed deeply as her attention was drawn to the banging again which emitted from the iron door. The three Team Rocket members were already up against it with their Pokémon out; Seviper, Wobbuffet, Yanmega, Carnivine and Mime Jr.

The door then burst open and was instantly followed by a bright pale green beam which nearly hit the Rocket members. She then spotted an Ariados which was crawling on the ceiling come through the door.

She watched it warily. She watched a razor leaf fly towards Seviper, who at the same time was using brushing it off with Poison tail. Then there was an Ice Beam which was being deflected by Yanmega's Silver Wind.

She flinched when a Pidgeot suddenly hovered in front of her before landing. She stared at it blankly, then saw three trainers come through the door with a Lapras, Roserade and Cacturne. She recognised them instantly by their unmistakable hair colours; green, pink and purple.

She smiled at the Pidgeot then clambered on. Then for the first time she remembered her own Pokémon. She looked around then realised Ariados was carrying her bag in its web. It was crawling along towards Harley, then dropped her bag by Drew.

May nearly fell back off Pidgeot when a few pink petals were deflected back at her. She ducked low onto Pidgeot's back as it hovered over to Solidad who had briefly managed to break away from the battle.

"Ar hu okee Mea?" she said.

May stared at her blankly, unable to decipher what the older woman said.

"What?" she asked staggering off of Pidgeot.

She almost fell and had to be caught by Solidad. She woman held her by the shoulders and looked into her eyes before shaking her head.

"Wah dih dey dew tew hu?"

Once again May stared at her blankly. She shook her head and glanced back at the battle which was clearly going in Harley and Drew's favour due to all of Jessie and James Pokémon fainting with the exception of Meowth.

"Furee Swipz gew!" James shouted throwing Meowth in Roserade's general direction.

Drew just rolled his eyes at the pathetic Pokémon; "Feeneesh diz wif Magicul Leeauf!"

She watched to see what move was going to be used, unable to understand what her chartreuse-haired companion said.

The three Rocket members were struck and went straight through the wall and up into the sky.

"Teeaym Woket iz blawsteen off eegayun!" was the faint cry that May heard followed by a twinkle in the sky.

Drew smirked then followed Harley who was already running over to May.

"Oh wut iz rung mee jinjear bweeawud coowkee?" he cried embracing her in a tight hug.

She blinked managing to understand it slightly.

"Em, nothing really...how'd you find me?" she asked hugging the older co-ordinator back.

He suddenly pulled away from her and stared at her in confusion, as did the other two trainers. Harley suddenly burst into tears.

"Ooh mee shoogeair moofeein! Wut deed zeey dew tew hu!?"

He then embraced her in an even tightly hug, making her unable to breath. She began coughing for air while Solidad and Drew began talking to each other.

"Harley…I can't breath!" May gasped trying to pull away.

He kept hugging her for a few seconds then pulled away with slight confusion.

"Cumown Hurlee, Mea neeadz ah Pukamown Kenter." Drew said.

May looked at him and he just shook his head. He then pulled out her bag from what seemed like thin air. A smile appeared on her lips as she took a step to get it, but instead fell. Between Harley and Solidad they both managed to catch her and gazed at her blankly.

Solidad then took her bag and pulled her onto Pidgeot after her, then ordered it to go somewhere after saying something to Drew and Harley.

May watched as the ascended out of the strange building and towards what was probably the nearest town.

- - - - - - - - - - -

When May opened her eyes again she found herself lying in a white bed. She suddenly remembered what had happened and sat up and looked around the room to spot a Nurse Joy at the far end. She suddenly noticed her and smiled.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked, the first legible sentence she's heard in a while.

May nodded slowly; "Eh, what happened earlier? I couldn't understand anyone."

Nurse Joy laughed quietly and walked towards the bed.

"Whoever captured you gave you a drug to make you sleepy and unable to walk properly. The side effects were that you couldn't speak properly nor understand anyone properly until it either wore off or you were given the correct treatment to counteract it."

May nodded again, now understanding why everyone kept giving her puzzled looks.

"Since you can talk properly then you should be able to walk again." Nurse Joy said taking her hands to help her off the bed.

May slid off the comfortable mattress and onto her feet. She stumbled a few steps but was then able to walk suitably.

Nurse Joy led her towards the door; "Great, you're able to go now if you want to unless you want more time to rest."

May shook her head; "No, I think I'll go see my friends who rescued me."

The other woman nodded and opened the door to let her out. She then closed it again to deal with probably another patient.

May was instantly greeted by a hug from Harley. She gasped under his tight squeeze.

"Oh I'm so glad you're alright, hon!" he cried before realising she couldn't breath.

He loosened his grip still smiling brightly. Solidad then came over followed by a smirking Drew.

"You should have seen how desperate Drew was when he realised you were captured." Solidad laughing slightly.

May raised her eyebrow at Drew who was now glaring at Solidad.

"I said I needed some help." he muttered.

Harley suddenly caught onto what Solidad was getting at; "Ooh yes! Drew was really worried about you, hon. He begged us to help rescue you so you wouldn't get hurt!"

Drew rolled his eyes at the two, resisting the increasing urge to hit both of them.

"Come on Drew, no need to hide your feelings." Solidad said chuckling to herself.

"Yes hon, of course! You might give May the wrong idea!" Harley cried as he stood looking at the two.

May stared at the two in disbelief, then at Drew who still said nothing except glared at the two.

"Oh, eh I've got to see if my Pokémon are alright." she managed to say so she could break way from the awkwardness.

Drew held out her bag and she took it gratefully then headed outside. _God, he has no idea…_

- - - - - - - - - - -

May sat at the edge of town, staring out towards the sea. She leaned back onto her hands as she watched the sun slowly disappear into the depths of the sea.

She flinched when she suddenly felt the presence of someone behind her. She then saw the familiar green hair out of the corner of her eye. She felt a smile crawl on her face as the corner of her lips curled upwards slightly.

"Hey Drew." she mumbled shyly, though she didn't know why.

"Hey." he said back.

She noticed a slight smirk on his face as he flipped his bangs out of his eyes. She sighed without realising. _Wonder if I should ask now…_

"What's wrong?"

She blinked, realising she had sighed out loud.

"Eh, nothing really." she replied; "Drew, can I ask you something?"

He looked surprised as she faced him. He nodded slowly, seeming slightly doubtful.

She took a breath; "What was Solidad and Harley talking about earlier?"

He smirked to himself and looked away. She sighed, figuring he wasn't going to answer and continued to watch the setting sun.

Suddenly she felt another pair of lips press up again hers. She blinked in surprise when she realised who it was, but didn't pull away. Instead, she closed her eyes and kissed back.

Everything around them faded into insignificance. Time seemed to stop during the whole time. His two arms on both of her sides were used to keep his balance while she still leaned on her two behind her.

Eventually he pulled away. Her face was tinted a deep red where her blush had spread from her cheeks. He smirked at her face, although his wasn't much better.

"Let's just say they weren't lying." he said while standing up.

He glanced over his shoulder to where the sun had been several moments ago. It had now been swallowed up by the clear liquid which spread before them.

He then held out his hand to help her up. She took it, her face till tinged a dark shade of red as he led her towards the Pokémon Centre. _Wow…_


	6. Plans

**Sorry! This is another 'pointless chapter' =]**

**So instead of making it a completely boring chapter I attempted to add humour!**

**It's a bit of a desperate attempt…I'm not exactly a comedian at any extent...**

**I hope you at least kind of enjoy it though :] it's kind of a necessary chapter for the next few soo obviously it has to be there.**

**And it was a pain to write…seriously took me all day to write it! Well actually I kind of did bits and pieces throughout the day as I got ideas here and there...pretty easy to get them when you have family and friends like mine (total retards!)**

**Joke joke…they're all super-cool…just strange…in a likeable way ;]**

**Lol anyway I won't bore you for much longer!**

**Just want to say I OWN NOTHING =[**

**It's so so soo sad…oh aand**

**Thank you for all the reviews :] keep reviewing! They give me inspiration =]**

**Ohh and last thing…**

**Kailem is a retard!!**

**Mwa ha ha ha ha…brothers :P that's what you get for stealing my game…**

**Okaii I'm going now =]**

**- - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter 5**

**» Plans**

May jumped awake as she felt something land on her stomach. She opened her eyes to find a large basket on top of her. She leaned forward and peered into the basket. Her eye twitched in irritation, realising who was in the room by simply looking in the basket.

"Harley! Why are you in my room?" she snapped pulling out of the basket a Jigglypuff shaped cookie.

"Oh, hon! How did you know it was me?" he asked appearing from under the bed with a saddened expression.

She glared at him; "Because I don't know anyone else who makes Pokémon shaped cookies."

A smile instantly brightened his face as he plunged into the basket and rummaged around in it.

"I made all your Pokémon, my little gingerbread muffin!" he said pulling out several cookies and dropping them on the bed, spreading crumbs all over the mattress.

May stared blankly at them. There were six cookies, a Skitty, Glaceon, Wartortle, Blaziken, Venusaur, Beautifly and Munchlax. Her jaw dropped then when a cookie of herself dropped on the bed too. She picked it up and stared at this.

"Is this me?" she asked in horror.

Harley nodded his head happily before snatching it up.

"Of course, hon! I made it specially for you!" he chirruped.

Then, to May's surprise it was shoved in her mouth.

"Isn't it scrumptious, sweetheart? It took me forever to bake!"

She blinked and swallowed the pastry. She then opened her mouth to say something but instead found the last cookie replaced with a Blaziken shaped one.

Suddenly a Glaceon shaped one was shoved in her mouth to join the Blaziken, then a Skitty. She covered her mouth to prevent any more cookies being pushed in her mouth, already overwhelmed with the three already there.

When she swallowed she kept her hand over her mouth to stop him from putting the Wartortle and Venusaur in her mouth.

"They're great Harley, but I think I've had enough." she said.

Guilt instantly overwhelmed her when Harley's face dropped into sadness.

"You don't like them?" he shouted, tears already beginning to form in his eyes.

She took her hands away from her mouth and put them up in defence; "No, no, they're delicious."

His face changed into a bright smile as he shoved the remaining two in her mouth.

"Great! Then eat up, hon!" he cried, happily skipping round the room while she chewed the pastry.

"Eh, thanks Harley." she said feeling slightly sick from sweets so early in the morning; "I'm going to get changed now."

He smiled brightly and skipped out the room with his basket of cookies hooked around his arm. She door slammed shut behind him and she heaved a sigh of relief. _I don't think I'm up for breakfast now…_

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Good morning May."

She looked up to see the pink-haired co-ordinator smiling at her. She smiled then looked at Drew who looked physically sick.

"Do you want any breakfast?" Solidad asked pointing towards a plate of untouched toast.

She shook her head; "No…I've just been assaulted by Poké-cookies."

"Haven't we all." Drew moaned taking a drink of water.

May couldn't help but giggle at the sight, but only received a glare in return. She sat down at the table just as Harley skipped in with his basket.

"Oh, Solidad hon! You haven't tried my cookies yet!" he shouted making his way towards her.

She quickly looked between May and Drew before muttering something under her breath and hurrying up the stairs.

His face fell as he watched her go. He then looked at the two co-ordinators sitting at the table.

"Doesn't she want to try my cookies?" he asked, his bottom lip trembling.

Drew gave him an irritated glance while May looked slightly sympathetic. He then slumped into the chair between them.

"Oh well! Guess more for us!" he chirruped rummaging around in the basket.

"Eh Harley, I think Solidad said she was feeling sick. Maybe you should be check up on her." May said quickly taking a nervous glance at the basket.

His head resurfaced out of the basket and he looked slightly alarmed.

"Oh, well I better check up on my sweet sugar cookie!" he cried standing up and grabbing the basket; "May hon, do you think my cookies will make her better?"

She smiled back with a slight nod and with that he disappeared after Solidad. When he disappeared Drew let out a long moan and dropped his head in between his hands.

"How many cookies did he give you?" May asked curiously.

He looked up at her briefly; "A Drew and May set."

May tried to stop herself from laughing. _I thought I got it bad…_

- - - - - - - - - - -

The door suddenly burst open to reveal a worn out Solidad.

"Knock much?" May asked with a grin.

The older woman glared at her; "Harley decided that I wouldn't feel better till I ate all of his cookies."

May bit her lip to try and stifle her laughter. The older woman raised an eyebrow.

"And I suppose you had something to do with it?"

May quickly shook her head innocently; "No, no, of course not."

Solidad watched her pitiful lying attempt before giggling.

"Now I know why Drew was so grumpy this morning."

May couldn't help but laugh as she recollected him from that morning.

"So anyway," Solidad began, getting over the previous event; "what do you think of a nice cruise aboard the S.S. Marea?"

May looked at her blankly; "The S.S. What?"

"It's a new cruise ship that was just built. It's only a few towns away and we should be able to make it for its first sail." Solidad explained, her eyes gleaming with enthusiasm.

May looked at her unsure.

"I haven't even got one ribbon yet Solidad. I don't really have time." she said.

"Ah, but they're having a contest aboard, so whoever wins gets a legible Sinnoh ribbon!" Solidad said clasping her hands together.

May contemplated it for a few moments. _Well I guess it would be okay…_

She then remembered Harley and his cookies and she felt unsure again. She didn't exactly want to be attacked every morning by Poké-cookies.

Solidad noticed her expression and laughed; "Don't worry! Harley only did the cookies because it was the first time we'd seen you and Drew in a while."

May sighed thankfully; "Okay then, I'm in!"

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Wonder is he's recovered from his cookie sickness…" May muttered to herself; "He probably won't ever want to look at another ever again."

She held her fist millimetres away from the door getting ready to knock.

She sighed; "I wonder if he'll even agree to come along."

"Come along where?"

She twirled around to face the person in surprise. She sighed when she found it was only Drew, the person she thought was in the room that she was about to knock on.

"Eh, weren't you in your room?" she asked confused.

He shook his head; "I'm standing here right."

She turned her gaze towards the floor, feeling stupid for asking such an idiotic question.

"So any reason why you were looking for me?" he asked shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Eh, Solidad wants to know if you want to go for a weeks cruise on the S.S. Marea?" she said looking back up.

He raised an eyebrow in question seeming to have no clue on the new ship. May quickly explained what Solidad had told her though never once did he show any sign of enthusiasm.

"And it has a contest aboard so whoever wins gets a legible ribbon for the Sinnoh Grande Festival." May finished.

She suddenly realised she still had her back pressed against his door in the middle of the hallway. Whatever Drew was thinking at the moment was interrupted by the sound of someone running down the hall.

"Drew, hon!" Harley shouted tackling Drew into a hug; "Are you going with us on the S.S. Marea too?"

Drew looked over the purple-haired co-ordinators shoulder at May. She shuffled her feet awkwardly, realising she never mentioned Harley or Solidad were coming.

"Please say yes, hon! May will be so lonely without you!" Harley chirruped tightening his grip around Drew's entire body.

"I'll go if you don't make me eat any more cookies." Drew managed to gasp with his remaining ounce of breath.

Harley pulled away with eyes welling up with tears.

"You don't like them?" he shrieked as the tears began pouring down his cheeks.

May felt sympathetic towards him while Drew just rolled his eyes and flicked his bangs to regain his composure.

"That fake tear act won't work on me, Harley." he muttered.

Harley scrunched his face up in annoyance; "Fine!"

Drew smirked; "I'll come then."

Harley grunted in response and stomped off down the hall. May gazed after him, still standing beside Drew's door awkwardly.

Solidad then poked her head around the wall and smiled at her two younger friends.

"I don't know what you said to Harley but he's gone off stomping out the Pokémon Centre." she said walking towards May and Drew.

"Drew told him he didn't want his cookies!" May said pointing towards her chartreuse-haired companion.

He smirked and ran his fingers through his hair, no guilt showing at all.

Solidad chuckled at his movements; "So, you coming?"

He nodded half-heartedly, seeming to have absolutely no interest except get Harley to stop force-feeding him cookies.

"How much are the tickets for the cruise?" May asked.

Solidad smirked and produced two tickets from thin air.

"I knew you two would agree eventually so I already got you both some!" she said cheerfully handing the two the slits of paper.

"Great, well now I have to go and clean up the crumbs Harley left all over my room." Drew said bluntly, signifying for May to move out from in front of it.

She giggled and moved saying she should do something similar and began in the direction of her room.

"Well we're gonna start heading for the next town in a few minutes so hurry up!" Solidad called after them before going in the opposite direction to look for Harley.

- - - - - - - - - - -

May scuffed her feet on the floor after the pink and green haired co-ordinators who were happily engaged in a conversation. Harley was pushing her from behind dramatically, although he didn't increase he speed my one millisecond.

"Come on May, hon! We're going to fall behind!" he yelled, now walking backwards with his back pressed against hers.

"We're about two foot behind them Harley. Oh and just so you know you're not speeding me up at all, you're probably actually slowing me down."

The purple-haired man frowned and hurried around to her front and grabbed one of her hands. He watched him in confusion as he suddenly pulled it firmly forward. She jerked forward and ran straight into the back of Drew. The two of them fell forward and landed in a small heap on the ground.

"Harley!" May moaned, sitting up and brushing the front of herself down to get the dust and dirt off her.

"May."

"Drew? Where are you?" she asked looking around in confusion.

There was an exasperated sigh from underneath her; "Get off me."

She looked down and found herself sitting on Drew who was lying on his stomach across the ground.

"Sorry!" she squeaked jumping up off the chartreuse-haired boy.

He pushed himself up and glared at Harley from the corner of his eye who was looking back at him innocently. He flicked his hair and smirked, then suddenly pushed May in front of him.

"You won't be making any trouble if I can see you." he muttered forcing her into a death-march.

She obliged as she walked in front of him with one of his hands pressed against her back. She heard Solidad giggle behind her and rolled her eyes.

"So, the town after this one is where the ship is, right?" she said trying to make some form of conversation from her uncomfortable stride.

"Yup!" Harley chirped from somewhere behind her.

"So how far away is the next town?"

"We should be there before night." Solidad answered.

May glanced up at the sky. The sun was descending anyway so they would be there soon then.


	7. TagTeam Partners

**Woo! Update time =]**

**I finally got it written so yey!!**

**Ooh and thanks for the reviews as always! Well actually I think I only got like one last chapter :P**

**Lol anyway…**

**I do not own Pokémon or characters…except Edge and any others I make :]**

**Oh!**

**Coughcough**kailem'sstillamoron**coughcough**

**I regret nothing… ;]**

**- - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter 6**

**» Tag-Team Partners**

"We're here!" May shrieked skipping around the town they had just arrived in.

Drew rolled his eyes at her. She skipped over onto the bridge and leaned over the wall.

"She's going to fall in the water." Solidad muttered, watching May lean further over the wall.

"Oh no, May hon! Don't fall!" Hayley cried dashing over to the confused May.

He pulled her up to a stand and held her firmly on the ground by her shoulders.

"Hayley…I'm okay." she said trying to pull away from him. _Why does he think I'll fall…_

"No! You'll fall in!" he cried grabbing her wrist as she managed to squirm out from under his hands.

She jerked her hand away and ended up toppling backwards off the bridge and into the water. I her scream was cut short as her mouth filled with salt water.

She heard a dim noise of Harley screeched but couldn't make out any words. She began coughing as the water in her mouth got caught in her throat and it went up hr nose. She began feeling dizzy from the lack of oxygen and inability to swim.

She began to panic, slowly losing conscious. Relief swept over her when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and jerk her up towards the surface. They broke through the surface and May to cough and splutter in an attempt to clear her throat so she could breath.

Her head felt heavy and she rubbed her eyes as the still unknown person pulled her to wherever they could get to land. She was eventually forced up a ladder and only when she was at the top did she check who had been the person to help her.

She smiled softly when Drew was the one to follow her up the water. His chartreuse-hair had now turned a sea green colour from the water.

"You okay?" he asked when he reached the top of the ladder.

May nodded with a slight laugh as she unstuck some of her brunette hair from her face. She blinked suddenly when she found his hand in front of her face, then grabbed in and he pulled her up to a stand.

"That was a bit of a stupid move." Drew chuckled as he led her to where Solidad and Harley were arguing.

May rolled her eyes; "I wanted to look at the water."

"Well I hope you had a good look then." he retorted sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes but giggled all the same. If there was one thing Drew loved, it was sarcasm.

"Oh May hon! You're okay!" Harley cried, breaking away from his argument with Solidad and gripping May tightly.

She blinked a few times, then shivered as a cool breeze struck her damp body.

"We better get you two to a Pokémon Centre." Solidad said beckoning them to follow.

Harley reluctantly released the freezing May and the three of them trailed behind Solidad.

- - - - - - - - - - - **(A/N: Just so you know it's the next day ;])**

May's eyes flickered open when she felt the warm sunlight beam on her face. She smiled, remembering that they would be getting on the S.S. Marea today. She jumped out of bed and got ready for that morning.

There was a loud knocking on the door; "May hon? Are you awake yet!?"

"Yep! Be out in a minute!" she called back and gathered her stuff into her bag.

She walked out the room and was tackled into the familiar embrace from Harley. She rolled her eyes and hugged back before being dragged down the hall into the kitchen where Solidad was.

"Where's Drew?" May asked looking around the Pokémon Centre's kitchen.

"Oh, he's still in bed! I'll go get him, hon!" With that Harley charged back up the stairs.

"Hello May." Solidad greeted as the younger girl sat opposite her.

May smiled at her. In a few moments Harley appeared coming down the stairs while gripping Drew. The chartreuse-haired boy practically fell down the steps, unable to keep pace with Harley. The purple-haired co-ordinator pushed his companion beside May then clasped his hands together.

"Now I can make breakfast!" he exclaimed as he charged towards an oven.

He pulled out a tray of baking and Drew's face turned so pale May was worried he would faint. She, herself wasn't exactly keen on the sugary pastry that Harley poured into a bowl in the centre of the table. The three other co-ordinators looked at the Poké-cookies sceptically.

"Um H-Harley, I-I still don't f-feel well from l-last night." May stammered as she twirled her thumbs around each other and looked at them feebly. _I seriously don't need this in the morning…_

"Same." Drew muttered.

Harley looked at the two of them while Solidad stayed silent; "Well you both _do_ look so pale! Oh it's all my fault!"

He then buried his face in his hands and began sobbing. May felt extremely guilty while Drew just remained expressionless except for his pale face.

"Maybe one will be alright…" May mumbled. _I'm going to regret this…_

Drew looked at her in disbelief and just shook his head. Harley however seemed overjoyed and quickly pulled out a cookie.

May stared at it…hard. It resembled Harley except it had May's clothes. May felt physically sick at the pure sight of the cookie, never mind the fact it was based off Harley's in his Mayley outfit.

"Eat up my chocolate chip muffin!" he said and shoved the cookie in her mouth before she could even speak.

They were worse then the last ones. They must be _made_ mostly of sugar as they literally dissolved in her mouth. Too much sugar in the morning was never good in anyone's case.

"Thanks Harley…I feel better now." May lied and smiled fakely at the older co-ordinator.

His eyes seemed to gleam; "Perfect! Then you're okay to eat some more of my cookies!"

May cursed herself for walking straight into that. Another few cookies were stuffed in her mouth. She glared at Drew who had regained some colour to his cheeks and was chuckling. Solidad was also shaking at the other side of the table with silent laughter.

"Harley I-" her sentence was cut to an abrupt end by another few cookies.

She covered her mouth hastily and swallowed the dissolved pastry in her mouth then spoke; "You don't want me just to eat all your cookies? What about Solidad and Drew."

Drew's face paled again and Solidad shot a glare at May. She yelped when she felt a sharp strike at the side of her leg from Drew.

Harley however was practically glowing with joy. He stared at the two cookies in his hands with a gigantic smile on his face.

"Oh of course!" he exclaimed and attempted to shove a cookie in Drew's mouth.

He craned his neck as far away as possible; "Um Harley…you said you wouldn't make me eat any of your cookies. Remember?"

Harley backed away suddenly and shoved the two cookies in Solidad's mouth before tapping his chin thoughtfully.

"Oh yeah! Sorry, hon, I just thought you might want some!"

Drew shook his head, ignoring Harley's distraught looking face. After a few moments of Drew ignoring him he shrugged and faced Solidad.

Several cookies were shoved in her mouth before she covered her mouth like May.

"Harley, don't you think _you_ should have some." she said pointing at the near empty bowl.

"Oh yes! Great idea my sweet shortbread!" he cried and stuffed the remaining cookies in his mouth.

The three other co-ordinators sighed with relief. There was suddenly the sound of a horn which echoed around the kitchen. Drew remained expressionless while Harley, Solidad and May's faces all lit up.

"Let's go!" May cried grabbing hold of Drew's hand and pulling him off the chair.

"People like pulling me after them…don't they…" he muttered as he tried to keep pace so he wouldn't be dragged.

Solidad and Harley followed behind them until they reached the busy dock.

"It's huge!" May exclaimed pointing at the extremely large ship. Painted across the smooth white exterior of the ship in black was 'S.S. Marea'.

Drew rolled his eyes and Harley and Solidad appeared by their sides as they flashed their tickets in front of the several guards. They waved them on and May bounced up the large ramp into the ship, still gripping Drew's wrist tightly.

"You're cutting off the blood-circulation in my arm!" Drew snapped attempting to pull his arm away again.

May let go and gazed down the long corridors of the ships interior. She skipped ahead and was directed to her room, forgetting completely about her three companions.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Where's May?" Solidad asked looking at the chartreuse-haired boy who was studying a map of the ship.

He glanced up and shrugged; "She disappeared to her room I think."

"Oh, hon! That's a good idea!" Harley said and went to search for his room also.

The pink and green-haired co-ordinators shrugged and went to find theirs.

- - - - - - - - - - -

May spread herself out across the soft bed of her cabin. She actually felt like she was going to get sick. If she did it would be most definitely the millions of cookies Harley gave her earlier.

She had nearly drifted off into a peaceful slumber when she felt a loud thumping on the door. She scowled and reluctantly got up and flung open the door. She blinked in surprise to find Drew standing in front of her and almost hit her with his fist in another attempt to strike the door.

He frowned and shoved a poster straight in her face, distorting her vision to the bright colours plastered across the poster. She mentally rolled her eyes and pulled the poster from her face to look at it.

"Tag-Team Contest Aboard the S.S. Marea. Ribbon obtained to victors will be accepted for any Competition in Sinnoh." she read allowed. Other then that there was a picture of a sea-blue ribbon with a silver diamond in the middle.

She looked up at Drew who was silent with his arms crossed; "So what's the problem? I told you there would be a contest." _It's just a contest…he loves them…_

"Yeah, but you never said it would be a _tag-team _contest." he snapped stabbing his finger on the two words.

May blinked and gazed at the poster again in sudden realisation.

"Solidad never said…" she muttered; "So what are we gonna do?"

He rolled his eyes; "We need a partner."

"Oh no way Captain _Obvious_!" she snapped shoving the poster in his face like he had done earlier.

"Get that poster away from me." he growled, his voice muffled under the wrinkled paper.

She released the poster and slammed the door in his face, nearly hitting him with it. She pushed her back against it so if he tried to open it she would be in the way. She heard him grumble something about her being childish as he walked off, most likely flicking his hair as he went. She would actually be surprised how accurate her suspicions were if she knew.

When she felt sure he was gone she opened the door to walked aimlessly down the halls, having not in the slightest clue where everything was. She wandered in a disorientated manner around the maze-like halls, growing more frustrated by the minute. _This place is so big…_

I door suddenly opened and out came her pink-haired friend who she was actually feeling annoyed with. The older woman greeted her happily and May made a note of where her room was.

"Let's go onto the deck." Solidad said pushing May along before she could take her anger out on her.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"There you are Drewy hon!"

Drew let out an exasperated sigh as he looked down the hall while his hands were pushing open the door.

"So who are you going to have as you partner?" Harley asked bouncing up by Drew.

The younger boy shrugged, unsure if he was even going to enter now. There wasn't anyone he thought would be a suitable partner anyway, with the exception of Solidad. He stepped in side his room and Harley followed without even asking if he could.

"Why don't you ask May, hon?" Harley asked shoving a Drew and May cookie under the green-haired boy's nose.

Drew actually laughed at the idea of doing it. Him, asking probably his biggest rival who he never even considered his equal to be a partner?

"What's so funny Drewy?" Harley asked innocently using a name he knew the green-haired co-ordinator would hate.

It did annoy Drew. His eye twitched in irritation as the name was used for the second time in the space of five minutes. He gave Harley a glare which was even unnoticed or ignored. _Drewy…_

"I'm not going to ask _May_ to be my partner!"

- - - - - - - - - - -

"You _knew_ that it would be a tag-team contest!?" May yelled glaring at her other female companion.

She smiled at May innocently, taking another sip of her raspberry smoothie. She nodded as she lowered it again.

"Why didn't you tell me?" May cried burying her head in her hands; "Who am I going to partner with?"

There was a glint in Solidad's eye; "Drew of course."

May looked up and glared at the pink-haired woman before her.

"I'm not going to ask _Drew_ to be my partner!"

Something clicked then and she stared hard at the innocent looking woman before her. _She didn't…_

"You didn't plan this…did you?" she asked suspiciously.

Solidad flushed, nearly choking on some of her smoothie. She shook her head as she coughed down the smoothie.

"Of course not!" she said actually sounding offended; "I just think he would be a perfect partner for you!"

May smirked as she contemplated the idea for a moment. She would definitely like that, it's just Drew would never agree.

"What about you then? Who will you go with?" she asked tapping her chin thoughtfully, though a plan was already scheming in her mind.

Solidad shrugged in an unknowing manner, having not thought of it much.

"What about Harley." May suggested innocently.

Solidad, yet again nearly choked as she glared at May.

"Harley!?" she sputtered in shock.

May nodded beaming; "Perfect match!"

"Okay…I'll ask Harley if you ask Drew." Solidad challenged.

The two women exchanged looks until May eventually reluctantly nodded. _This is going to be a disaster…_

"Deal!"

- - - - - - - - - - -

Drew sighed.

"I am _not_ asking May!" he said for the twentieth time.

Harley opened hi mouth to say something but Drew cut him off; "I'm going onto the deck."

"Oh! I'll come too, hon!" he cried jumping up from the now messy bed.

Drew sighed as Harley sped past him and out the room. He closed the door and sauntered slowly towards the direction of the deck.

Once there Harley was nowhere to be seen, but May's voice could certainly be heard.

"Deal!"

He looked in the direction of the two co-ordinators and sighed. Whatever _deal_ they had just made he felt somewhat sure it would affect him somehow…he just didn't know how yet. He plucked a thornless blood-red rose out of a nearby vase and gripped it casually in his hands.

He walked over to the two and was greeted by a smile from Solidad and a blush from May which most certainly didn't go unnoticed by him. _It involves me…_

"Well I have some business to tend to." Solidad said jumped up from her seat for Drew to sit at.

May shot her a glare then found a way to use this opportunity; "Yeah, some business that involves _Harley_."

The older woman sighed, her smile faltering slightly as she scuffed her feet across the floorboards of the deck looking noticeably anxious.

Drew smirked and sat in Solidad's seat with suspicions he decided to confirm. He pushed the rose into May's hands.

"She's going to ask Harley…right."

She looked up stunned that he managed to work it out.

"Eh, yeah." she replied having a sneaking feeling of what his next question would be.

"So who are you going to ask?"

He raised an eyebrow as a tinge of pink spread across her cheeks._ I thought he'd ask that…_

She began feeling sick, whether it was the mass of cookies from earlier or the fact that she had to ask her biggest rival and crush to become her partner.

"Well…do you want to be my partner?" she asked avoiding his gaze by instead staring at the rose in her hands.

Drew was surprised, though he somehow expected her to ask that exact question. _Yeah…I knew it would involve me…_


	8. Caring on the Inside

**Ha well not much to say except thankies for the reviews :)**

**And be very thankful you don't know me personally…**

**Moi is very irritable today…**

**Stupid Kailem!!**

**Ugh anywayz**

**Please Review;;[x]**

**- - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter 7**

**» Caring on the Inside**

"Hmmm," Drew tapped his chin thoughtfully, "I don't usually team up with people who slam doors in my _face_."

May flushed, he was going to enjoy this. Her grip around the emerald green stem tightened.

"Come on Drew, your answer was a bit idiotic." she snapped keeping her gaze fixed on the rose.

"You were the one who acted the idiotic question. Stupid questions get stupid answers." he retorted.

May cursed mentally to herself. _Ugh, I hate it when he does that…_

She rolled her eyes up to look at him. "So are you going to answer or what?"

He narrowed his eyes at her making her shift her gaze nervously back towards the rose.

"Dunno, I'll think about it." he replied flatly.

"Seriously Drew, who else are you going to partner with?" May asked through irritated clenched teeth.

He shrugged. "I'm sure I could find someone at an amateur level and still win. Couldn't say the same for you."

"Oh please, I would have beaten you at that last contest if it wasn't for stupid Team Rocket." she growled, her grip so tight on the rose the stem cracked slightly.

He laughed sarcastically. "When the smoke cleared and you were gone, Wartortle had fainted while Masquerain was still standing." he said in a matter-of-fact tone.

May cursed herself for ever agreeing to this stupid trip. _I am going to kill him…_

"Whatever." she grunted. Suddenly the rose stem snapped in her grip and the blood-red flower was lying on the table. She stared blankly at it, then at the stem in her hands, then at Drew.

He was smirking to himself. "Well that's one way to release your anger." he stated with a slight chuckle at the end.

She rolled her eyes and picked up the rose by what was left of the stem. She placed it in the vase that was set on the table and balanced it against the other flowers to make it seem like it still had a stem.

"No one will ever know." she said with a small grin.

He blew lightly and it flew off of its perch on a lily and floated back onto the table. "Yeah, no one will ever know." he repeated sarcastically.

She picked it up again and contemplated whether or not to shove it in his mouth or throw it overboard. Her wrist seemed to flick towards Drew in temptation, although the movement was so slight it went unnoticed. It just appeared she was holding it up randomly.

"Mmmm." Drew hummed pushing her arms back against the table and pinning her wrist down so she wouldn't lift it up again. "So are you only asking me because of some _deal_ you made with Solidad."

May looked at him. "N-no, of c-course not!" she stuttered awkwardly.

Her raised an eyebrow. "That must have been the worst lie you have ever told me." he sighed with a slight shake of his head.

She felt her face tinge one of the many shades of red Drew seemed to be capable of making her go. She lowered he gaze towards her wrist which was still pressed up against the table by Drew's hand.

"So Solidad is going with Harley?"

She nodded her head meekly and heard him hum a monotonous note.

"That is…disturbing…" he muttered.

She grunted in response. She lifted her free arm and rested her head on the palm of her hand. "So have you thought about it yet?" she asked in slight hope.

He was silent for a few moments, most likely thinking. "I guess I'll partner with you. It's probably the only ribbon you'll manage to actually _get _in Sinnoh."

He released her wrist and stood to go. May glared at him through narrowed eyes.

"Drew!"

He smirked and flicked his hair before walking off, chuckling quietly to himself.

**- - - - - - - - - - -**

Solidad gasped when she felt someone hug her waist from behind. She glanced over her shoulder and released the breath when she found herself looking at a familiar purple-haired co-ordinator.

"Well hello my fluffy fairycake! What are you doing standing outside my room?"

She turned her hair to look at her hand mere millimetres away from the door. She smiled softly and pulled it away.

"Eh, I need to ask you something." she said awkwardly as she tried to get his arms away from her waist.

His smile brightened and he instantly pulled away and fumbled for his room key. "Yes, you can ask me anything, hon!" he chirped as he produced the key and shoved it in the lock. After a slight twist the door flung open and released an overpowering smell of lavender.

Solidad nearly choked as she was pushed into the room. The clear air and fresh smell instantly vanished to be replaced with the smell of Harley's favourite flower. She was pushed onto the bed and Harley slumped down beside her, spreading his arms around the entire mattress.

"So what's up sweetie?" he asked. He looked at the pink-haired woman who was practically choking under the overpowering smell which he, apparently was oblivious to the fact it was over the top.

"Um, I just want to know…do you have a partner yet for the tag-team contest?" she asked, desperately trying to sound casual about the whole thing.

He put on a confused face as if he didn't even know, which wouldn't have surprised Solidad too much. "I don't think so hon! Why do you ask?"

"I was just thinking," she said tapping her foot nervously on the wooden floor, "since I don't have a partner-"

She was cut off by a sharp squeeze by Harley.

"Of _course_ I'll be your partner cupcake!" he squealed excitedly.

She gasped from mix of the strong scent that emitted from him and the sudden sharp hug. "Harley…I…can't…breath!" she said with the minimal amount of air still left in her lungs.

The purple-haired man instantly let go with a guilty expression clear on his face. "I'm _so_ sorry, hon!" he squealed, tears welling up in his eyes.

"It's okay Harley." Solidad said hurriedly.

The tears instantly vanished and a bright new smile shone on his face.

Solidad scurried up from her place on the bed before she could be grasped into another suffocating hug. "I need to go now…"

"Aw, why hon?" Harley whined sitting up and looking at her with pleading eyes.

The gears in her mind went overdrive as they tried to think of a valid excuse. "I, eh, need to see if Drew said he'll be her partner." she said reaching towards the door.

"Oooh! I knew it! They would be so _perfect_ together!" Harley cried clasping his hands together and falling back onto the bed.

Solidad sighed and left the room hastily. _This is going to be a disaster…_

**- - - - - - - - - - -**

Drew drummed his hand against the railing on the ship's deck – the _other side_ of the ship's deck, away from May. He didn't flicker when a pair of cool hands covered his already closed eyes. He already knew who it was, who else?

"Guess who!" a voice said enthusiastically from behind.

"Harley." Drew replied, his tone the exact _opposite_ of the purple-haired man.

Harley pulled his head over to look at Drew's still closed eyes. He gazed at him quizzically till the chartreuse-haired boy finally opened them, curious to see why it was now silent.

"How'd you know it was me if your eyes were closed, hon?" he asked when the younger boy finally turned his head to look at him.

He craned his neck away slightly, uncomfortable about the unusual closeness. "Trust me, it wasn't overly difficult." he said with a flick of his hair.

Harley shrugged it off and changed the subject. "You said you weren't going to ask May, sweetheart!" he said. His green eyes sparkled with enthusiasm.

"I didn't, she asked me." Drew said diverting his gaze back to the distant horizon.

"But hon, you said yes! So you must have wanted to go with her!" Harley stated and tousled his companion's hair much to Drew's irritation.

"I only said yes because I've known her for a long time and I'll be able to work with her techniques since I know them all." he explained with clear boredom that Harley didn't seem to pick up.

The older co-ordinator stared at him blankly. "You don't know mine and Solidad's techniques that well, hon." he said with a grin.

A small blush crept across Drew's cheeks. He looked away in an attempt to hide it. "You don't know that for certain." he said in an uncharacteristically apprehensive tone.

The slight red tinge n Drew's face and his unsure tone both didn't go unnoticed by Harley. His grin widened and he squealed excitedly. "You do like May!"

Drew shot him a glare for being so loud. "I do not!" he hissed with a scowl on his face, but his flushed face told otherwise.

"Of course sweetie, whatever you say!" he chirped before skipping away happily. _I can't wait to tell Solidad…_

**- - - - - - - - - - -**

"You do like May!"

The brunette girl whipped her head up out of her hands when the faint cry echoed towards the other end of the deck. The voice sounded uncomfortably like Harley's. _Only Celebi knows what he's up to…_

She then noticed a pink-haired woman sauntering across the deck.

"Hey Solidad, how's it go with Harley?" she called with a massive grin.

The older woman rolled her eyes, though her grin matched hers. "What about you and Drew?"

May's smile rapidly ceased to a scowl. She stared at the stemless rose which was still cupped in her hands.

"He is such an arrogant, egotistic, self-centred jerk!" she growled as the older woman sat in the seat she had done earlier that day.

"He only acts like that because he cares." Solidad said. Amusement gleamed in her eyes as she watched May glare at her.

"Yeah right, he just cares about himself." she murmured in a saddened tone.

Solidad's smile soon faded as she watched May's depressed face.

"You'd be surprised May. Why do you think he acts different with you and with his fangirls?" Solidad asked.

The brunette snorted. "Because his fangirls are just sad ditzy stalkers and not worth his time." she said, her voice thick with malice. She probably hated them more then Drew himself.

"So then where does that leave you?"

May thought about it for a moment. He did spend time with her, so that obviously shows she's worth his time. _Maybe, just maybe Solidad's right…_

"Maybe." she said, a small smile flickering on her lips. "So anyway, what about you and Harley?"

"Well other then the fact that he nearly suffocated me a few times, all went well." Solidad said as she remembered the overpowering lavender smell and hugs.

May giggled. "I think I'm going to my room, thanks Solidad." she said and skipped out of her seat and across the deck.

She wandered around the halls, remembering vaguely where her cabin was. She stared at her key blankly; D56. She looked at the door to her side which read D23. _Almost there…_

She skipped down the rest of the way and into eventually found her room. She was about to push the key through they keyhole but jumped at a sudden noise.

"I am going to kill you!"

She looked blankly down the hall to find a girl with jet back hair which hung loosely by her waist. She then looked down the other side to see who the girl was shouting at, but nobody was there. She gazed back at the girl who had gotten nearer and was suddenly tackled against the wall.

"Can I _help_ you?" May asked the strange girl who seemed about her age, although she was slightly taller.

"Yes! Stay away from my Drew?" she growled, taking May's collar and pushing her against the wall with unladylike strength.

May gave her a confused look and brushed her hands off her. "Do you have a problem or something? Who the hell are you anyway other then some random idiot." she snapped realising the girl was just some mad fangirl.

The girl laughed sarcastically. "My name's Tiffany, and yes I do have a problem. I don't exactly want you flirting with _my_ future husband!"

May rolled her eyes. "Trust me, I wouldn't _dream_ of flirting with Drew, and I'm sure he wont be overly enthusiastic about the idea of marrying some stalking fangirl who must apparently register his every conversation!"

Tiffany glared at the girl through her onyx eyes. She suddenly lifted her hand and struck May with such force she fell to the ground. The sound of the slap echoed through the ground while the surprised brunette rubbed her stinging red cheek.

"How dare you call me a stalker! You're just some rookie co-ordinator he happened to stumble across and refuse to leave him alone!" she screamed glaring down at the brunette.

May glared back at her, her cheek stinging ferociously and a red hand mark showing clearly against her clear skin. "What the hell? Are you a man in disguise or something?" she yelled climbing to her feet. She fell back down with a sharp push from Tiffany.

"Oooh, I can just defend myself. Apparently _you_ can't." she scoffed.

May almost thought she had a sixth sense when she turned her head just as Drew appeared walking down the corridor. Her face lit up as a smile spread right across it.

"Oh Drew!" she shrieked and ran over to him.

He looked at her blankly and sidestepped out the way when she attempted to hug him. She stumbled when her arms embraced thin air. He continued walking and gave an even blanker look when he saw May on the ground rubbing a red mark.

Drew didn't even need to ask anything to work everything out. He rolled his eyes when Tiffany screamed again and clung to his arm tightly.

"Let's go Drew! You don't want to team up with _her_ for the contest. Why don't you register with _me_." she suggested trying to pull Drew in the other direction.

"I'll pass." Drew muttered and shook her off his arm. He looked at May and held his hand out towards her.

"Oh but she is just a rookie! Not even worth your time. We'd be a much better team." she insisted as she shot May a glare while Drew wasn't looking.

"Actually _she's_ my friend and I actually know her." Drew sighed.

May took his hand and he hauled her to her feet. "Who's she, Skitty's mother?" she muttered.

"Yup." Drew chuckled, flicking his hair with his free hand. "See yah eh…" he trailed off as he looked over at the raging Tiffany.

"Tiffany!" she shrieked.

"_Right_. See yah Tiffany." he muttered rolling his eyes. He then pulled May along leaving the raven-haired girl behind.

"Nice." May muttered as she watched Tiffany stomp down the hall from the corner of her eye as they turned the corner. "So, my hero, what made you come to my rescue?"

"You could hear that slap all the way from the deck." Drew replied bluntly. He glanced at the red mark on May's cheek. "Looks pretty sore too."

"It's fine." she said. She caught sight of the mark in a mirror and tried not to gasp at the sharp red hand mark. They suddenly stopped outside a door which Drew opened.

"Eh, where are we?" she asked making a mental note of the room.

"My room," he replied walking in, "I still think that slap looks sore."

May rolled her eyes and followed him in. She smiled as she sat down on a bed equally as soft as hers. Drew disappeared inside the en suite bathroom. She lay back on the bed, relaxing her stiff body.

She jumped when she felt a damp cloth touch her cheek. She winced at the slight pain and opened her eyes to find her dabbing it gently with a damp flannel. He smirked when he noticed she had opened her eyes.

"Well then, Drew actually cares." May cooed with a giggle.

His smirk widened. "When I feel up to it."

She rolled her eyes and allowed him to continue dab her swelling cheek.


	9. Jealous Much

**Zomg! =(**

**I am just about ready to kill someone……..ugh!**

**Some boys can just be like soooo annoying!! Noo offence to you not-so-irritable boys, seriously, you rock ;]**

**But the others are just so UGH!**

**That's probably why I decided to make May all angry in this chapter :P so I could relate lolz**

**Okay I'm just gonna shut up now…I'm probably annoying some of you people who are actually reading this…**

**So here's the update (:**

**Thank you soo much for the reviews everyone! It makes me feel my writing is actually somewhat up to standards for a 13 year old girl =]**

**Yeyz, anywho…I don't own Pokémon D:**

**Please Review;;[x]**

**Much love x3 **

**- - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter 8**

**» Jealous Much**

May sighed deeply as she shuffled under the covers of the bed. Everything was so peaceful – until she heard the irritable sound of the alarm clock ringing. She let out an exasperated moan and flung an arm out blindly in the direction the vibrating and buzzing device. It had been conveniently situated at a safe distance out of arm reach. She growled and flung the covers off her head and stared at the Gulpin clock at the other end of the room.

She groggily rolled out of the bed, the rough lurching from the boat helping her accomplish the task but with a twist; she landed on the floor in a slight daze. One of her Pokéballs rolled off the nightstand and landed with a soft thud on her head. She sat up and rubbed her head; now fully awake. The clock still shook in frustration, not realising the brunette had her eyes open. She glared at the device and flung the Pokéball across the room. It struck the clock which dropped to the floor with a sharp bang as several particles of the device flew across the floor.

May smiled in triumph as she stood off and brushed her clothes down. She then realised she had just destroyed her only means of waking up considering Drew had no mind of doing so. She glared at the destroyed device with frustration before angrily gathering up some fresh clothes. She calmed herself with a shower, which in all honesty didn't improve her tired and frustrated mood. She gave the shattered remains of the former alarm clock one last look before exiting the room.

To add to her irritated mood, the first person she saw when she arrived on the deck was none other then Tiffany. She glared at the girl who was dressed in a pink dress which reached down to her mid-thigh with a white band tied tightly around her waist and white leggings. The black-haired girl noticed her instantly too as she two exchanged heated glares.

"Look what the flamingo coughed up." May growled as the fangirl advanced towards her.

Tiffany's eyes flashed dangerously as her hand twitched in temptation. She didn't want her unladylike qualities to be seen by Drew though, who was watching the two girls across the deck with Solidad and Harley in fascination.

"At least _I_ don't go around to Drew pretending to be utterly dying in pain. I just barely touched you." Tiffany retorted standing a foot away from the brunette.

Nothing would have done May more pleasure then to slap the black-haired girls smug face at that moment. She restrained herself, however. If anything she didn't want to get in trouble for violent actions and gauging from yesterday evenings slap she could probably be overpowered easily enough.

"I don't have anger problems." May said dryly, crossing her arms across her face with a false sweet smile.

Tiffany's eyes narrowed as an insult quickly formed in her mind. "Ooooh, don't worry darling. I've seen you flare up when a girl starts getting her way with the man you _wish_ you could be with. Jealousy isn't pretty on girls," She then looked the fuming May up and down to add affect, "well then again, nothing looks good on you."

May snapped and lunged at the smirked black-haired girl who began examining her perfectly manicured nails. "Speak for yourself!" she snapped tackling the girl to the ground.

Tiffany scowled at being caught off-guard by the sudden motion. She tightened a firm grip around the brunette's neck and overpowered her with the cheap movement. They swapped sides so now May was pressed up against the ground with Tiffany banging her head against the floorboards. She winced at each hit and balled her hands into a fist and landed a blow across the Tiffany's face. She growled and grabbed a fistful of the other girl's brunette hair and gave it a sharp yank. May whimpered in pain as she attempted to knee the girl on top of her in the stomach.

Tiffany was suddenly pulled forcefully off by May. The black-haired girl didn't give in without another sharp pull of the other girl's hair. May was then pulled to a stand by another pair of hands. She looked over her shoulder to find Solidad with a serious face keeping a firm grip on her.

"Oh Drew!" Tiffany squealed, suddenly realising who had dragged her off the brunette. "Did you see what May did to me?" She pointed towards the circular red mark on her face.

"I'm sure it doesn't compare to what you did to her." he said grimly. He forced Tiffany's other hand out of a fist and strands of brunette hair was whipped away in the sea breeze.

"Oh but Drewy," The chartreuse-haired boy's eye twitched at the irritable nickname. Tiffany gripped onto her arm like leech – receiving a roll of the eyes from May – and pouting, "she tackled me to the ground! I _had_ to defend myself!"

Drew said at the excusing from the petty girlish bickering which he could never understand. "Or you could have just not have said anything to her at all and, oh I don't know, leave her and me _alone_." he said coldly, pulling his arm out of her unwomanly strong grip. He could see how May could be easily overpowered by the girl; she wasn't the normal gentle strength of most females.

Tiffany's jaw dropped slightly as she gasped. "Drew!" she shrieked, "How could you say something like that? Are you saying you're taking her," she pointed to May in disgust, "side in all of this?"

He sighed in exasperation as he walked away from the black-haired girl and towards May who had been quiet with Solidad gripping her securely in case she decided to attack again. "No," he said simple pushing May away, "she's in trouble too."

"Oh, what is the almighty one going to do to me?" she growled, although she began feeling rather intimidated as she received a sharp glare from Drew.

And during this whole time, Harley was still sat at the table – devouring his own and both Drew and Solidad's remaining breakfast. He had watched the events with the greatest of fascination, munching away absent minded and watched the scene from afar. Much like many other people who had stopped what they were doing to watch the fight between the two girls and the outcome when the two other familiar co-ordinators had decided to step in.

The pink-haired co-ordinator who had stepped into the scene sighed. She then turned her attention to Tiffany who was glaring daggers at May's back.

"Why does Drew like _her_." the girl muttered to herself as her glare switched her onyx eyes to a longing gaze after Drew.

Solidad looked at her, then at the two who were walking away in silence until they were out of earshot by everyone else on the deck. "Probably because she doesn't make an automatic grudge against people who Drew does like – which may I add is extremely rare."

Tiffany diverted her attention to Solidad with narrowed eyes. "She was the one who attacked me!" she shrieked and stomped off away.

The pink-haired girl sighed and made her way through the crowds of whispering people. She situated herself beside Harley who beamed at her happily. She didn't return the gesture; instead she stared at her plate of empty food.

"Harley…who's my breakfast?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow and lifting her head to look at the innocent face Harley had on.

"Ooooh, well you see sweetheart!" he began pointing towards the Wingull and Pelipper circling above, "While you and Drew ere gone, all those Pokémon came down and started eating yours and Drew's breakfast! I tried to fend them off hon, honest! But there were just too many." He buried his face in the palms of his hands and released fake sobs.

Solidad shook her head at the unconvincing lie, although she couldn't help but smile. He peered through the gaps between his fingers when he received no response. She noticed this and gazed at him thoughtfully but he quickly closed the gaps and began sobbing again.

- - - - - - - - - - -

The two co-ordinators made their way across the deck so they were completely out of earshot. May, being in an already irritated mood would love to be able to push the other girl straight off the boat into the sea below.

"So, any particular reason why you've started a feud with one of my fangirls? I know you've never like them but I don't recall you ever assaulting any of them either." Drew said glancing at the brunette by his side.

She huffed and blew up at her bangs. "She slapped me yesterday for no reason. Why the hell would I let her get away with that?" she growled crossing her arms over her chest.

Drew quirked an eyebrow. "You called her a stalker…and said that she wouldn't dream of flirting with her crush slash obsession. I'm sure that tends to offend you feeble minded females."

May glared at him. "She is a stalker though! How else would she know that I was flirting with you?"

She stopped. Drew stopped. Her words hung in the air as they seemed to repeat themselves. A smirk materialized on the green-haired boy's face as the brunette flushed.

"I did _not_ mean it like that!" she snapped, glaring through her sapphire eyes into Drew's emerald ones.

"Sure you didn't." Drew said sarcastically. He then flicked his hair and added, "Well I never knew that you could actually be classed as a fangirl to a certain degree."

May flushed again, but this time in pure anger. "I am so _not_ some stupid ditzy idiotic fangirl who knows practically every little tiny detail about you Drew Hayden!" she yelled, jabbing him in the chest as he backed away from the infuriated girl.

He grabbed her hands to stop her from hitting him again with her finger. "The stupid ditzy idiotic part fits extraordinarily well. I'm not too sure about the fangirl you knows every little detail part though." he said, watching her temper rise slightly.

"I am _not_ stupid ditzy and idiotic!" she screamed yanking her hand away and turning her back to him.

"Now it makes sense." Drew said, unable to resist annoying the brunette further.

She glanced over her shoulder in curiosity as his smirk widened. "That's why you've always hated my fangirls. You were _jealous_."

May glared at him as she turned back to face him. "Ha, well you're the one who seems to like protecting me when I get into fights with those idiots who worship at your feet! Now Mr. Hayden, do you really care about me?" She raised an eyebrow at him as his face tinged a slight shade of red.

"Some girl just slapped you, I couldn't exactly leave you there, could I? Just admit May, you like me." Drew said, now crossing his arms.

"No! You say you like me." May said, her angry expression changing swiftly into a smirk similar to her rivals.

His own smirk widened as he uncrossed his arms and pushed his lips into May's. She blinked in surprise as his arms surrounded her, tightening around her waist. She eventually closed her eyes and snaked her arms up around his neck. The smell of the salty air faded to the sweet aroma of fresh roses and her mind pictured them both standing in a beautiful field. His tongue brushed against her lips – requesting entrance. She obliged by parting them slightly. Their tongues brushed off each other and she smile against his mouth. She suddenly became lost in the moment as one of his hands remained wrapped around her waist, the other running up her spine and became tangled in her windblown locks of brunette hair.

She reluctantly broke away and buried her head into his chest. His head rested softly against hers, a satisfied smile on his face.

"Drew," she murmured, her voice muffling against the fabric of his shirt. He hummed as a sign of recognition as he closed his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I kissed you before, _remember_." he muttered, wondering if it had really ever happened.

She suddenly pulled back and looked at him, confused. "That really happened?" she asked, puzzled.

He nodded slowly, realising her hadn't gone inside – yet.

"Oh," she breathed, "I thought I dreamt that…"

He couldn't hold back a chuckle as she smiled at him. "Afraid not." he said before pushing his mouth against hers once more.

**- - - - - - - - - - -**

Tiffany slumped onto her bed, still fuming. Hot tears spilled down her cheeks. Why did May have to get the one guy she was crazy over. She pulled out a picture she had of him, a small smile crept on her face. She then pulled out a notebook titled 'Death List'.

The flipped through a few pages till she rested on one with a picture of the brunette in her traditional red outfit. She glowered as she stared at the picture with the name May Maple written in her bold print. She grabbed a pen and doodled skull and crossbones on the top corner. She then snapped the book shut and glared at the door.

She decided to explore the boat to take her mind off the brunette. She climbed off her bed and out her cabin. She explored the many halls, calming down slightly. Her anger soon returned when she turned a corner and saw the one and only May Maple. Her eyes practically fell out of their sockets when she saw she was still with Drew. But that wasn't what surprised her, which seemed neutral. What made the tears prick her eyes and run back down the corridors was when she saw them both _kissing_.

"Jealousy isn't pretty on girls." Tiffany muttered under her breath. Although she couldn't help that burning desire she had to be May at that moment. She began scheming in her mind ways to get May out of the picture _permanently_.

May didn't realise she had just unconsciously made a death wish by hooking up with Drew at that moment.


	10. Untrusting Friendship

**Omg…is it like irritate Scarlett day? Well then again **_**every**_** day is irritate Scarlett day isn't it?? Ugh…**

**I'm sorry about my bad mood being rambled in these but it's kinda like venting my anger sorta thing......**

**Soo anyway, I've decided not to :]**

**And I've also decided to dedicate this chapter to Sa-chan and Boo (a.k.a. Besanii-chan) because they are super awesome =] Go Rival Trio!! Woop, lolz**

**Oh, few things:**

**- I don't own Pokémon  
- I'm super sorry about all my spelling errors D: I'm trying to stop doing them but moi is kinda stupid :P  
- Thankies so much for the reviews (:  
- And keep on reviewing! I love it when I start getting more reviewers, fantastico x3**

**It's finally over [= now while I have a few hours peace I'm gonna get this typed up!  
[x;:]**

**- - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter 9**

**» Untrusting Friendship**

"_Will everyone who is entering in the Tag-Team contest please make their way to the registration desk!"_

The many co-ordinators aboard the S.S. Marea perked up as the voice sounded through the many intercoms scattered throughout the ship. It was surprising how many there were that actually had an interest in co-ordinating, it had become exceedingly more popular then when a certain brunette had started. A smile had now lit up her face as she bounced aimlessly down the hall, evidently lost to anyone who knew exactly where she was going. Some people had guessed considering she was well-known by now and found it rather strange she was heading in the _opposite_ direction to where her green-haired now boyfriend, yet in spite of everything else he was still her rival and was determined not to let their relationship get in the way of her dream of becoming a Champion Co-ordinator.

May's continuous skipping was pulled to an abrupt end when her closed eyes finally proved why they were supposed to be open and she collided with another body. The two of them went crashing to the floor and she kept her eyes closed as to brace to impact. A soft moan escaped her lips as she rubbed the back of her head with her eyes _still_ closed, never having opened them since the collision.

"Um…May?"

She opened one eye to look at the person who appeared to be a girl turquoise hair which fell in elegant curls and ended with a bouncy spring at her shoulders. Her soft aqua eyes seemed full of life although a glint of questioning glinted in what reminded the brunette of pools of water. May studied the girl hard, wondering if she had perhaps come across the girl in past contests but drew a total blank.

She looked up at the girl awkwardly. "Err, do I know you?" she asked, hoping it wouldn't offend the girl with what could be the fault of her terrible forgetfulness.

Her reaction was quite the contrary as her aqua eyes lit up and a bright smile graced her face. "Oh! Sorry, I'm a fan of yours and Drew's. I'm Alison Elizabeth Mary-Anne Anderson Hilley." she chirped, holding out her hand to the fallen girl who was blinking in surprise at just being told the girls full name.

"Oh eh, cool. So are you a co-ordinator too?" May asked, taking her hand and being pulled to her feet.

"Yeah! I'm heading to the registration desk now."

The brunette blinked. "But you were going the other way," she said pointing behind her, then she pointed in front of her, "isn't it that way?"

"Nope, here, I'll take you there." she giggled. She took May's hand and pulled her in the right direction. "So, who are you teaming up with?"

"Drew, you said you know him didn't you?" the brunette said with a soft smile. The turquoise-haired girl beside her started giggling again.

"I knew you had a thing for him!" A bright red blush spread across May's cheeks. She looked away in an attempt to hide it. "So, are you together yet or are you both still in denial?"

May's azure eyes looked up to watch the side the Alison's face. "Eh, yeah. So who's your partner?"

"Oh! We're here now so I'll show you her." she said and pushed open a large door to reveal a large room which buzzed with people.

Some glanced up to see who had just entered; others paid no heed and continued on with whatever they had been up to as if nothing had happened. Alison suddenly detached her hand from May's and disappeared through the crowd, most likely to find her partner. The brunette looked around in searched of where she had to be. She suddenly felt a hand grab her wrist and pulled her forcefully towards a desk. She looked up and smiled when she found it to be a familiar chartreuse-haired boy. An even wider smile appeared when she spotted Harley and Solidad sitting and appeared to be talking. Well they were talking, but not in the way May expected when she realised Solidad's voice was uncharacteristically louder and more annoyed then usual.

"Hon! It was the Wingull again I swear!" Harley moaned with a pleading expression glowing in his eyes.

Solidad still had an unconvinced expression on her face as she looked at her purple-haired partner. "Harley, we're inside. How could a Wingull get in here and drink a full smoothie out of a glass?"

"They flew through the window!"

The pink-haired girl looked at the open porthole where Harley was pointing, then back at him. "And how did they manage to get every last drop?"

Harley's forest green eyes glistened with faux sadness as unconvincing tears welled up. "Their beaks! They have long beaks!" he cried pulled his hands up to his face.

Solidad let out an exasperated sigh and rolled her eyes away from him. She suddenly noticed May and pulled on a smile, regardless to her irritation of having her drink taken by 'The Wingull' aka Harley.

"Um…" is all the brunette said. Harley suddenly pulled his eyes away, the sobbing coming to an abrupt end as he acknowledged his younger female companion.

"Oh sweetie pie! You better register with Drewy quick!" he cried, pulling her towards the desk where several people were busy holding slits of paper for co-ordinators to sign. One of the women became free and smiled at the couple.

"You want to register?" she asked sweetly, putting the clipboard on in front of them along with a pen.

May smiled back and quickly scribbled her name along with all her on-hand Pokémon. "Thank you." she said, handing the clipboard back. She then felt a tapping of her shoulder and swerved round, expecting to see Drew but instead coming face to face with Alison.

"Oh, hi again Alison." the brunette said with a slight wave.

The turquoise-haired girl returned the gesture. "Here's my partner!" she said, pulling a girl out from behind her to face May. The brunette's happy facial expression soon changed into a scowl when she recognised the raven-haired girl in front of her. To her surprise, the gesture wasn't returned; instead she smiled happily and embraced the brunette as if they were old friends. A little caught off guard, May blinked keeping her arms stiffly at her side although her scowl had faded.

"Sorry May, I think we got off on the wrong foot. I shouldn't have attacked you yesterday." she said sincerely, pulling away and flashing a genuine smile at the brunette.

May couldn't stop herself. Her jaw dropped and she stood there, her sapphire eyes meeting Tiffany's onyx eyes. The raven-haired girl giggled and pushed the brunette's jaw into place with her index finger. The giggle didn't seem right however to the azure-eyed girl, it sounded somewhat false, but maybe it was just biased since she didn't exactly see Tiffany in any way but malice. "Eh, I guess that's okay." she said uneasily, glancing in the direction of her three companions. They all seemed wrapped up in an intense conversation – or argument.

"Great!" Tiffany cheered with what seemed like an overly strained smiled. "We better sign up then Alison." May moved aside at the gesture to move and walked over to the multi-colour hair gang with an exasperated sigh.

"What's wrong May?" Solidad asked as the brunette sat between her and Drew.

May forcefully smiled. "Oh, Tiffany said sorry and kinda wants to be friends now…" she said twirling a finger around one of her brunette locks. She felt the three eyes bore into her, the three of them very well knowing that the raven-haired girl had gotten her twice although the second time was her own fault for speaking first when she could have walked straight past the girl.

"Great…" Drew grumbled, "Just made friends with my stalker who I've had to save you from twice already."

"Hey! I still don't trust her!" May snapped turned to face the chartreuse-haired boy – perhaps a bit too loud. Her eyes flickered towards where Tiffany and Alison were standing. They didn't appear to notice; instead Alison gave a little wave before skipping off with her companion trudging behind him with an evident lack of excitement. "Yeah…so I still don't trust her."

"Just be careful cupcake!" Harley chirped with a sweet smile. The brunette couldn't help but return it with the over-protectiveness of her friends. They reminded her of her parents and her brother in some cases. He may be irritably intelligent and must have a talent with annoying her, but she did care for him. A pang of sadness hit her; she missed being with him sometimes, but always tried to ignore it.

The brunette shook the saddened thoughts out of her mind and diverted her mind towards her passion. "So, when do the matches start?" she asked cheerily. Just as she finished her sentence a card was shoved into her hands from one of the girls behind the desk.

She heard Drew chuckle behind her as he looked over her shoulder at the shared slit of laminated card. "In an hour." he said with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes and turned her head slightly to look at him. "Oh, I didn't realise." she said sarcastically flicking the card back at his face.

"Of course, because if you did you wouldn't have asked." he stated. He plucked the card out of the air and in a swift moment made it disappear inside his pocket. He suddenly felt a hand violently ruffle his hair and he glared at the brunette who now had a smirk that matched his. "Do you mind?"

"Nope, not at all." she chirped. Drew blinked once, this being one of the rare occasions May managed to catch him off guard. His smirk soon returned and he flicked hi hair, quickly regaining his composure.

"Nice." he muttered, then turned his attention to Solidad who suddenly let out an exasperated sigh.

Harley, on the other hand looked distraught. "I'm sorry, hon! I swear, the Wingull attacked me!"

"With what?" Solidad snapped, keeping her back turned away form her companion.

"With Water Gun!"

The pink-haired girl turned to face him, looking him up and down. "Then why aren't you wet?" she asked, quirking at eyebrow.

The purple-haired man faltered. "Because – err – it's so hot in hair ginger cookie!" he said, flapping his hand in front of his face making out it was a fan. "You know, hon, all the people!"

The argument continued and May looked warily and the chartreuse-haired boy. "They've been arguing a lot lately." she muttered, glancing back at them worriedly.

"Yeah, ever since Miss Klutz nearly drowned herself." he replied with a snigger.

She glared at him. "That was not my fault!" she hissed, "I was trying to look at the water!"

Drew raised an eyebrow. "You've never seen water before?" he asked sarcastically. He lifted up a glass nearby and held it towards her. She looked in and found it filled with the crystalline liquid and growled. "Here, just in case you didn't think you got a good view."

May's cobalt eyes pierced through his jade ones, although he never flinched once. An idea then sparked and she jerked the glass from underneath and allowed the water and fly through the air. The chartreuse-haired boy's instant reaction was to step back and most of the water drenched the brunette. He couldn't stop himself and burst out laughing at her blowing up her limp wet bangs. Solidad and Harley stopped arguing to look at the two, as did most people in the room.

"Drew!" she screeched, jumping off her chair and running after the boy who was already backing towards the door. He instantly turned around and attempted to run away from his fuming girlfriend. Correction; damp, fuming girlfriend.

In a few moments he found that they were both on deck and turned to face the brunette who had slowed and advanced towards him. "Now May, don't want to do something you might regret." he said, his smirk wavering slightly at the angry girl. He didn't exactly know who strong she was – the last time she had assaulted him was in Jhoto when Flygon very nearly scorched half of a ribbon that she always carried around. He remembered that didn't end too well for him. "May?" he said unsurely.

May now lunged towards him. He neatly sidestepped and grabbed her before she fell over with a smirk. "You're wet." he stated, receiving a sarcastic roll of the eyes as she struggled under her grip. "I'll let you go if you promise not to attack me or anyone else for the rest of the day." he said, managing to securely hold her without receiving any damage from the aggressive girl.

"Hmmm," the brunette hummed, appearing to contemplate the offer as she stopped struggling, "okay." She said, smiling sweetly. He sighed and let her go, unable to see the evil glint in her eyes. _I'll get him tomorrow…_

**- - - - - - - - - - -**

"How do I know you're not lying?" a certain raven-haired girl asked, quirking an eyebrow at her companion.

The other girl giggled. "Why would I lie to my best friend about who I hate? C'mon Tiff, that brunette is the last person I'll be befriending." she said, her aqua eyes glinted with malice at the mention of even the girl's hair colour.

"'Kay Ali, just don't go turning on me with Drew; he's mine." the girl said, her onyx eye's gleaming as instant fantasies of herself and Drew formed in her mind.

"You, my friend, are obsessed." Alison taunted, snapping her fingers in her friend's face to snap her out of her dreamy trance.

Tiffany slapped the hand out of her face. "Aw, well you're the one who had a 'love at first sight' with that purple-haired trainer we bumped into before. What was his name ag-?"

She was cut off as her friend cooed his name and swaying slightly, "Paul…"

The raven-haired girl rolled her eyes and ruffled her semi-conscious friend's hair. Alison squealed, lashing out at Tiffany's quickly withdrawn hand and fixing her hair.

"Don't do that Tiff!" she moaned, glaring daggers into her companion's onyx eyes.

**- - - - - - - - - - -**

"Solidad?"

The purple-haired co-ordinator received an irritated grunt for her companion. He gazed at the mass of pink hair at the back of her head.

"Hon, to make up with what the Wingull did, do you want me to get you another smoothie?" he said meekly, tracing a star shape on the table beside him.

He jumped when he Solidad turned around with a bright face. "Finally you ask." she sighed hugging him. He blinked in shock, then giggled at how easily pleased his companion was.

"Okay, just let me get it for you my sugar fairycake!" he chimed, jumping up to get another drink for Solidad.


	11. Sights and Battles

**Yey! Contest Time…sorta :]**

**Btw there aren't any appeal rounds for this contest, okkaii ;] Good lol!**

**So yah! Short authors note for once :O!! Ha~ shocker…**

**So I don't own Pokémon D: Such a depressing thought! But if I did I'd soo make a character just for Ash :] See Misty is for Gary, lol! Sorry, not a PokéShipping fan :P**

**Please Review!! Much Love x3**

**[x;:]**

**- - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter 10**

**» Sights and Battles**

May gazed up at the entrants of the contest. If Drew and May made it to the finals they could face against Solidad and Harley. Or it could also be against Tiffany and Alison. Or anybody else for that matter. They mightn't even make it to the finals themselves. Her nerves were kicking in now, why did this always happen? Hers and Drew's match was next and she chose _now_ to be nervous. She stared at the screen nervously while absent-mindedly twirling the laminated card in her hands. The brunette suddenly let out a surprised squeak when a pair of smooth arms wrapped around her waist from behind.

"Nervous?" a certain chartreuse-haired co-ordinator breathed into her ear.

She laughed nervously, tilting her head to the side to get a better look at him. "Course not." she said, trying best to hide her nerves.

Drew was still unconvinced. He smirked slightly. "You'll be okay. I'll be there when you decide to mess up as usual." If his hands were free he would have flicked his hair smugly, but of course they were hugging May's waist.

May glared at him and narrowed her eyes much to his amusement. "I do not mess up tha-"

Drew stopped her there by pressing his lips gently into hers, forcing her rant to an abrupt end. He didn't really want to have her after him again like earlier when she tried to soak him – shame it backfired. When he felt confident that she had forgotten her annoyance he pulled away with a classic smirk.

"Now what were you saying?" he tested, receiving a confused look from the brunette.

"I-err…" she murmured trying to desperately remember what she had been saying a few moments ago. He couldn't help a chuckle as he glanced up at the match that was ending.

"_And Team 26 are the winners!"_

Various noises echoed around the room as the four competitors exited the arena.

"_Now will Team's 27 and 28 please take to the stage!"_

"Oh, now I remember!" May began, glaring at Drew who smirked.

"C'mon May, we're up." he stated, unwinding his arms and forcing her to follow him by taking her hand. She rolled her eyes as she took over the dragging procedure by skipping ahead of him.

The stadium was surprisingly the exact same size as one in any contest hall. The ceiling above it was made of glass windows to allow sunlight to splash onto the floors, although rain would just slide off the transparent surface. May and Drew's opponents were also male and female – seemingly a couple considering they were both clasping hands as they stood side by side.

The girl was wearing a white sundress with floral patterns covering one side of it. Her Purple hair flowing down her back with random curls and kinks – obviously unnatural. The boy wore a white suit with a blue shirt underneath, with hair the exact shade of blue parted to the side.

"Go, Bellossom!" the girl cried, doing a fancy twirl while throwing the ball though the air.

"You too, Bidoof!" her partner said throwing the ball lazily.

The two Pokémon appeared and May blinked in shock at the small beaver Pokémon. Her eye twitched, was this a joke? _You have got to be kidding me…_

It did look different then most Bidoof though. It was noticeably lighter then any she had seen before, and she had seen an exasperating amount always jumping out at herself and Drew randomly.

She pushed the thoughts aside and pulled out her own Pokéball. "Blaziken, take the stage!" she cheered throwing the Pokéball.

"Drifloon." Drew said simply, throwing the Pokéball which contained his newest Pokémon. It wasn't exactly _new_ new.

He had caught it when they first arrived in Sinnoh which, now that May thought about it was only about a fortnight ago. And Drew had one ribbon. He got it in the first contest they both entered. So that left her behind, and even if they did get the ribbon he would still be one ahead since they both obviously got a ribbon each.

"_Now let's get this match moving!"_

"Blaziken Quick Attack Bidoof!" May ordered with a happy smile.

"Dig!" the boy ordered with a confident smirk. His Pokémon quickly dug the hole and disappeared underground.

"Okay then, hit Bellossom then." May said. Did he think a simple dig would stop her?

The girl blinked in surprise when her tiny Pokémon flew backwards at being struck. "Ooooh, are you okay?" she cooed worriedly. "Petal Dance!"

Pink petals fluttered towards Blaziken who appeared unmoved by the flurry of pink that fired towards it.

"Ember." May said simply. She watched in satisfaction as the leaves fried to a crisp.

"Drifloon, Shadow Ball Bellossom." Drew commanded, warily watching the hole Bidoof had disappeared down.

May caught his look and smirked. Drew's ways were probably rubbing off on her. "Fire Spin down that hole!" she commanded.

Blaziken obliged, jumping out of the way of the oncoming ball while sending a twirling vortex of fire down the hallow tunnel. It burnt most of the ground around it in the process but the flames soon settled on their path after Bidoof.

"Dodge and Magical Leaf." the girl chimed, swaying from side to side excitedly.

It didn't even get a chance to dodge since by the time it processed the commands it had been struck. Bidoof also burst through the ground being severally burnt by a thick blast of fire. When it eventually thinned out the beaver Pokémon dropped to the floor. It winced as it forced itself to a stand.

"Yawn!" the boy exclaimed while gesturing towards Blaziken.

May rolled her eyes. "Mega Kick!" Blaziken jumped up and smashed its foot against the Pokémon. It skidded back against the floor and fainted easily. It wasn't a Pokémon of great Defence. Or any stat at that.

"Constrict and Ominous Wind." Drew said, bored with the match. Drifloon clasped its lanky arms around the floral Pokémon rendering it unable to move.

"Oh no, Bellossom!" the girl cried sadly, watching it faint after Drew's Pokémon used Ominous Wind. It fainted instantly and she held out her Pokéball sadly. "Return!"

May and Drew also returned their Pokémon.

"_And what a great match! Team 28 wins!"_

May forced herself not to scoff at the first sentence. That was probably the easiest victory she had had since she fought Harley and his new evil-looking Hoppip in Jhoto. It reminded her of that creepy looking Wigglytuff. _Why does all of his Pokémon look so…menacing…_

When she entered back into the waiting rooms she was surprisingly pulled into a tight embrace with Tiffany.

"May! That was a great match." she praised with a smile, "Can I show you something?"

Before she could even reply she was dragged away from Drew who just stared after them blankly. She turned her head back at him and mouthed 'help' before being dragged down a corridor. He stifled a chuckle and went over to Solidad who was patiently waiting for her own match. Where Harley was – who knew.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Um Tiffany, where are we going?" May asked as she was dragged onto deck.

"Oh, you'll see." she replied not looking back. The brunette nodded and cautiously followed. Well, accurately she was being dragged along, so she didn't have much choice.

Tiffany eventually stopped when they reached the railing and pointed into the sea. May followed the direction and gasped while clasping her hands together.

"Aw, that's so _cool_!" she cried. Mantine and Mantyke floated beneath the salty crystalline water while Goldeen jumped up and out the water happily, taking in the crisp evenings air. A few Lapras also skimmed the water, cooing their names happily as they glanced up at their admiring spectators. A few other fish Pokémon swam underneath the surface which included: Remoraid, Qwilfish, Huntail, Gorebyss, Finneon and Lumineon. The Qwilfish occasionally swelled up and disappeared from sight. The most beautiful Pokémon however was a magnificent Milotic which suddenly leapt high out of the water and up the height of the deck on the ship. Droplets of water fell on the crowd that watched in, fixated. It cooed joyfully as it elegantly dived into the sea again.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"_Now for Teams 89 and 90!"_

"Finally!" Harley exclaimed, appearing out of nowhere behind Solidad and Drew. Neither flinched though, it was expected. Drew had known Harley for a while now and Solidad had known him for even longer. "Let's go shortbread!" he chirped, grabbing Solidad and forcing her to follow.

"Hello again!"

Drew glanced behind him, even though he knew who it was. He never got tired of looking at her though. And she never ceased to manage to make him smile.

"Hey." he replied with the same smirk he had been using since they first met all that time ago. "Solidad and Harley are up."

"Oh cool!" May squealed. She took a seat beside him and gazed up at the screen.

Drew looked at her suspiciously. "So what did Tiffany want?"

The brunette blinked and faced him. "Oh yeah. There were loads of Pokémon following the alongside the boat. It was really pretty and there was this Milotic…" she began explaining the sight to him, spacing out slightly and waving her arms randomly in emphasis.

- - - - - - - - - - -

The two sets of Pokémon glared at each other. On one side stood a Snover flailing its arms up and down alongside a Jumpluff which had its face skewed up in a permanent scowl even though a menacing smile stayed plastered on its face. On the other side were a Wingull and Pelipper…

"You evil creatures!" Harley screamed pointing towards the bird Pokémon whilst glaring daggers at them. "I will destroy you!"

Solidad slapped her forehead at her partner while the other co-ordinators looked at him quizzically. Even the Pokémon all stared at him as if he was off his rocker, which he kind of was.

"_Err- Okay! Then let's get started!"_

"Giga Drain on that _thing_!" Harley shrieked pointing towards the Pelipper. Jumpluff lunged towards the bird while executing the attack. The life began leeching out of it, leaving it immobile.

"Help Pelipper with Peck!" the owner of the Wingull cried.

"Wood Hammer." Solidad said calmly. Snover's arm miraculously transformed into a hammer, smashing the Wingull in the face and knocking it out the way.

It's trainer cringed as they watched their precious Pokémon sent flying against a wall. "Water Gun!"

"Icy Wind." Solidad countered with a smirk.

Pelipper suddenly broke free of the move and squawked its name loudly.

"Don't you speak like that!" Harley screeched. "Jumpluff, darling, Leech Seed on Wingull!"

Jumpluff closed one eye, taking aim with one of the cotton spores which were its equivalent to hands. A large seed was fired directly at Wingull who was having the water a spewed out of its mouth frozen by the icy air Snover was making. It latched onto the bird and thin vines spread around the Pokémon. It attempted to flap its wings but cried loudly when the move took its effect and flashed while leeching its life. It dropped to the ground, unable to move.

"Pelipper, fly!"

"You can't escape me!" Harley shrieked turning his attention back to the Pelipper, "Bounce!"

"Uh, Razor Leaf Snover." Solidad said, unnoticeably sidling away from her partner. Leaves fluttered towards both the opposing Pokémon and when Wingull attempted to dodge under command it just squawked loudly and dropped back to the ground.

"Wingull!" its trainer squealed watching its Pokémon faint before reluctantly returning it.

"Yes! One down!" Harley cheered, "Bullet Seed!"

Pelipper was soon to follow as it was struck in mid-air by Jumpluff who leaped up to its height. It smirked evilly before firing a flurry of seeds which struck the bird in a never-ending cycle till it fell towards the ground. Jumpluff followed it nimbly and danced around happily, however its scrunched up face still remained.

"_That was great! Congratulations Team 89!"_

Harley jumped around happily, returned Jumpluff while Solidad returned Snover and the two saddened competitors departed sadly. "See Solidad, hon! I got those foul creatures for you!" he laughed happily pulled her into an embrace and kissed her on the cheek in his glee.

Solidad blinked at the sudden movement, then an evident blush spread across her face. She didn't even know what to say. It's not like she would have gotten the chance as Harley just pulled her after him to the waiting room.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Alison!" Tiffany called, pushing through the many people on the deck. She let out an exasperated sigh when she spotted the turquoise hair. When her friend came into sight she could only laugh when she saw who she was with. "Alison!"

The aqua-eyed girl suddenly heard Tiffany and attempted to hide a scowl. "Hey Tiff!" she called enthusiastically. She then looked back into the onyx eyes of her companion. "Come meet my partner for the tag-team contest!" she grabbed his hand and attempted to make him follow but he didn't budge.

"I'd so much rather not." he replied without a trace of any sign of emotion whatsoever.

"Aw, but why?" she cried.

"I wonder." he replied sarcastically with a scowl on his face. He then looked down at her hand clasping his before asking coldly, "Can you let go of my hand."

It was more a demand then a request. Alison hastily moved her hand away and shot her friend a pleading look. The black-haired girl smirked and sauntered over.

"So Alison, going to introduce me to your friend?" she asked, pretending to be oblivious to who it was.

"Oh, Paul this is-"

"I would never become friends with such a stupid girl." he stated cruelly, cutting her off so he could make the announcement. He took the opportunity to leave and quickly slipped through the crowds.

Tiffany scowled after him while Alison just watched sadly. "What's his problem?"

"I dunno." Alison sighed, "So what did you want Tiff?"

"Oh yeah, c'mon our match is soon!"

**- - - - - - - - - - -**

**Like, Zomg a footnote!! =]**

**So yah, Tiffany&Alison matches won't be shown till later! So you won't know if they're shite or not :] Bahaha! (Not really :P)**

**Reviewz Pweaz [x;:]**


	12. Payback

**Omg guys, sooo sorry D:  
Miss ditzy here *points to self* was like half asleep :S  
I know how I made the mistake though, see I label the think 'title of story; number of chapter' so chapter 9 is marked under twelve while 12 is marked under 4 or something...  
Yah, you guys probably don't care xD**

**Anywho, here it is then :] hope you like!  
Okkaii, so anyway please review again guys, sorry you had to waste your time pointing out captain of the idiots' mistake ^^'  
Thankiez! [x;:]**

**- - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter 11**

**» Payback**

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

The young brunette jumped awake at the sudden noise. She groggily looked towards the direction it had come from with half-lidded eyes. The widened when the unfortunate door was suddenly pummelled again and the irritable banging noise sounded through the cabin.

"What the hell? Who is it?" she yelled in frustration. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she awaited a reply.

"May, get out of bed now!" Drew's voice sounded back to her.

She blinked and looked towards the clock. She then muttered some incoherent words under her breath when she realised she didn't _have_ a clock anymore. Instead she glanced out the porthole to check for light. The radiant rays spilled into the room indicating it was rather late into the day. "What time is it?" she asked, now crawling out of bed.

There was silence for a moment. "Eh, half twelve or something. Didn't I get you a clock a little while ago?" Drew replied through the door.

"What!?" she shrieked. She unlocked the door and flung it open to reveal the chartreuse-haired boy.

He smirked when he noticed she was in a pair of pale green pyjamas with tiny Luvdisc pictures smothering the fabric. "So I'm guessing you broke the clock and I just woke you up." he said in his usual arrogant tone.

"No, I was just lounging in my pyjamas and err, the clock? It's…still in my bag. I forgot to unpack it." she lied. It obviously wasn't working and anybody could see that by the mildly-amused look on Drew's face.

"You skipped breakfast," he stated in a matter-of-fact tone, "and then why are their parts of the clock all over the floor." He smirked and flicked his hair as if to claim victory.

May glanced over her shoulder at the scattered metallic remains of the Gulpin clock. She glared at a piece that slid by and wished for it to just melt into nothingness under her gaze. He had won that time, but she w determined not to let him win both.

"I'm not hungry." she said again with a faux smile, although she felt like strangling the boy in front of her at that moment. As if to emphasize the fact she was lying when Drew clearly knew she was, her stomach started growling loudly. She flushed red while the boy before he controlled his laughter. He was actually surprisingly good at it considering he only chuckled slightly.

"So you're positive you're not hungry?" he asked sarcastically.

May glared at him. "Yes!" shrieked and slammed the door in his face.

His emerald eyes stared at it for a few moments. Then he shrugged and decided to go back up on deck. "And maybe get her a new alarm clock…" he mumbled under his breath. Solidad probably has a spare one, she says Harley is her personal alarm. An idea struck him and he smirked. At least she can't break this one.

- - - - - - - - - - -

He leaned peacefully against the railing, looking out to the horizon. The soft breeze gently blew his purple hair . He breathed out, glad to finally have some peace.

"Oh hey Paul, fancy bumping into you again!"

The purple-haired trainer glared at the girl who had decided, yet again to disturb the peace which seemed to be forbidden to him. This was supposed to be a way to avoid that idiotic raven-haired boy who seemed to live purely to annoy him. The only good-side about seeing him is he also got to see Dawn, but she was still rather stupid. It was probably just Ash's idiocy rubbing off on her. But instead now he has this girl here. He didn't even know her name. He recalled her telling him once but really couldn't be bothered to remember. He only remembered names once they're practically drilled into his mind. Like Ash's; but he usually referred to him as an idiot. And Dawn; but she was know as a stupid girl. _I guess this imbecile can take her place as stupid girl…I'll think of something else to call Dawn…_

"Do I know you?" he eventually asked. Of course he knew her when he saw her, but he new absolutely nothing about her. And he decided it would be somewhat amusing to watch her reaction.

The girl was shocked. "I'm Alison, remember the girl who talked to you yesterday a few times." It wasn't actually a few times, try every hour on the hour. "I'm a co-ordinator in the contest on this ship. Remember?"

He had looked away halfway through her name, uninterested.

"Why would you ask a question and then not listen to an answer?"

He shifted his onyx eyes to look at her without moving his head. "I was never interested in the first place."

She frowned. "Then why did you ask?"

He shrugged carelessly, tousling some of his purple hair. "Socializing." he grunted unenthusiastically. He was growing bored of her presence. Well he had never been particularly fond of it. She began talking again. He blocked it all out, occasionally nodding randomly to give the illusion he was paying attention. He closed his eyes, picturing himself standing somewhere away from all civilisation. It was either Ash, that Barry guy, his brother or some random girl.

"What do you think Paul?"

He snapped his eyes open and looked at her. "Eh, yeah whatever." he murmured. Part of him wanted to walk away, while another part was saying why should this girl get in the way of him just _standing_ there. Although her constant rambling was slowly giving him a headache. She was talking again. "Can you just shut up." he eventually snapped.

She looked hurt. "Why Paulie?"

He shot her an icy glare. "Never, ever call me that again." he said in a bitterly sharp tone. "You're giving me a headache."

She actually remained silent and she leaned against the railing. She had a sulk on her face too and she seemed to radiate an upset aura. Now her presence was somehow irritating her. Everything about her seemed to annoy him at that. He blocked it out though; focusing his gaze on the sea. He tried to narrow it so her entire image was completely blocked from vision and he imagined she was walking away. That was working, and his headache was beginning to slowly disappear. He never thought anybody could talk more then Barry before. Except that stupid blonde boy just talked about how great he was and how much of a great role model he was. It seemed everyone was just out to annoy him – except Dawn, she's okay in her own way.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"I guess you were hungry." Drew chuckled as he watched the brunette devour another sandwich.

She looked up with her teeth already sunk into the soft floury bread. "Yuymh!" she chirped into the bread and chewed into it.

He shook his head in amusement and began drumming his fingers on the table, seeming uncharacteristically apprehensive.

"What's wrong?" she asked when she finished the sandwich.

He looked at her for a moment, then looked away. "Nothing." he grunted. He received a frown and an I-know-something-is-wrong look which he returned with a sarcastic roll of the eyes. "Its nothing." he repeated.

"Tell me!" May pleaded.

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"Pretty Please!"

"This is so childish…" Drew sighed impatiently.

May grumbled under her breath, then a bright idea came to mind. "Hey, there's a pool on the boat." The chartreuse-haired boy knew what was coming. "Let's go for a—"

"No."

"Why?" she whined, crossing her arms and sulking.

"I don't like swimming." he stated with shrug.

Her eyes suddenly lit up. "Well you jumped into the water after me." she retorted with a smirk which was a complete replica's of Drew's. She also playfully flicked her hair in his classical manner.

He blushed slightly and looked away, pretending to be admiring the view. "Well I couldn't exactly let you drown." he countered.

"Suppose, but it just shows how much you care." she giggled.

"I guess." he replied in defeat. It's not like he could say he didn't care.

She smiled brightly and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. He smirked in return and kept his eyes fixed on the view.

"I need a new alarm clock." May suddenly said after a moment of silence.

"Don't worry," Drew chuckled, "I got it covered."

"O…Kay." the brunette replied unsure. "Err, so let's go swimming."

He rolled his emerald eyes. "You go…I'll watch."

"Fine!"

- - - - - - - - - - -

Solidad looked strangely at her purple-haired companion who shot menacing glares up at the sky. She knew what he was looking at, and if looks could kill those birds would have dropped into the ocean by now.

"Harley, let it go." she sighed. He had only taken the grudge towards the water birds because he had decided to eat her food and just wouldn't admit it. Now he was under some delusion that they really had done it instead.

He looked at her, seeming saddened. "But hon! They're evil!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah…but you got them back yesterday, right?" she replied with a forced smile.

He shrugged, but still occasionally scowled while glancing quickly up at the sky. He suddenly spotted the familiar green hair. "Drew, hon! Over here!" he cried, standing up on the chair and flailing his arms like a madman. "Drewy! This way, hon! Can you see me?" he shrieked at the top of his voice.

Solidad put a hand up to cover her face with her eyes closed. The other was drumming violently on the table to vent her growing irritation. _It's Harley…_

"Can you see me?" Harley screamed again, now standing on the table and jumping up and down.

"Harley, I'm here."

Solidad removed her hand and looked at the chartreuse-haired boy standing there with a grimace. He was looking up at the man who was still stood on the table grinning widely.

"So Drewy-bear! Where's May?" he asked, leaping off the tail and tackling the boy into a hug. "Did you tell her I'm her new alarm clock? It's such a privilege being allowed to wake up your girlfriend!" he cried.

"Don't ever call me that in public…or in private…or confidentially…or ever." Drew said after he had broken free of the crushing grip. "And May's getting ready to go in the pool so—"

He was cut off by Harley who suddenly gasped and exclaimed, "That's a great idea!" Then before anybody could say something he scurried off through the crowds who were shooting him strange looks.

"I have to watch her." Drew finished quietly.

Solidad smiled slightly. "Well I better watch him too. Who knows what he'll do if he's left alone." he said.

"Probably try to drown May." he grumbled.

"It wouldn't surprise me." she sighed.

- - - - - - - - - - -

May squealed with excitement as she lunged into the pool. She felt the liquid swallow her and she disappeared under its clear crystalline surface. Her whole body was shrouded in tiny bubbles which stuck to her. She eventually spread her arms out and kicked her legs. Her head resurfaced and she grinned brightly as Harley came in after her. Solidad and Drew had seated themselves nearby on a few loungers – out of splashing range. She also spotted Tiffany on a plastic chair absent-mindedly sipping a smoothie. Maybe she wasn't so bad, her jealousy had just gotten the better of the raven-haired girl. The brunette missed the glare that was shot in her direction as she turned to speak to Harley.

"Harley, let's get Drew." she giggled. This was payback for yesterday.

He looked at her with wide eyes. "But cupcake, why would you want to wet your boyfriend?" he cried in shock, gaining the attention of a few people who had heard them over all the noise.

"Shush!" May hissed, "I'm getting him back for something." There were plenty of things she should get him back for.

"Oh okay!" Harley chirped, "So what do I do?"

"Pretend to drown me, then when he comes over I'll pull him in!" May grinned at her idea, but before she knew it she was dunked by the purple-haired co-ordinator unexpectedly. She coughed under the water and started splashing her arms on the surface.

"I knew he'd try to drown her." Drew grumbled in annoyance. Solidad didn't reply, she already had a feeling where this was going.

The chartreuse-haired boy sighed as he advanced over to the pool. When he got to the edge Harley just smiled up at him innocently and pulled a coughing and spluttering May to the surface she shot him an icy glare, then noticed Drew was watching them both in confusion.

"Hello!" she chimed.

He just stared at her as if she was mad. He was beginning to figure Harley had just done that to lure him over. He opened his mouth to say something but he suddenly felt something grip his ankle and force him into the water. He let out a quick yelp before his mouth was filled with water. _Well I did say for the rest of the day so…_

Drew forced himself up to the surface by pushing up with his foot from the bottom of the pool. She his head crashed through the water Solidad was laughing from over at the loungers, May was trying to stifle a fit of giggles, several people had stopped and stared at a top co-ordinator being pulled into the pool fully dressed and Harley had disappeared.

"I take it that's payback from yesterday when you decided to soak yourself." he stated dryly while spitting out some water.

"You wet me!" May protested, treading the water since it was too deep.

"…No I didn't." he replied, brushing some of his soaked bangs which were now a sea green colour out of his face.

The brunette glared at him for a moment, then smiled brightly. "But I still got you! And it could count for all those other things you've done to me!"

He looked at her sceptically. "Like what?"

She glared at him. "What do you mean what! Like when you just laughed when I was chased by a herd of Taurus. Or when you pushed me off Flygon and let me freak out half to death and only caught me when I was like a foot off the ground! Or had just watched when an Aipom took by bag with my Pokéballs! Or when you scorched that half a ribbon that I have! Or when—" she was cut off when she was dunked under the water and instantly resurfaced. "Or when you did that!"

He sighed, getting ready for explanations. "It was your fault for aggravating the Taurus and all my Pokémon were in the Pokémon Centre. I didn't push you off Flygon, you fell and we could only get to you when you were about a foot from the ground. The Aipom wasn't going anywhere and in case you didn't notice I was busy reading the map after _you_ got us lost. I only nearly fried that ribbon because you were walking past us, admiring it just as I ordered the attack. And I just did that to shut you up."

May blinked as the processed what he had just said. Drew chuckled and flicked his limp soggy bangs out of his face again since they had conveniently fixed themselves in his face at that moment.

"Fine." the brunette huffed turning away.

He rolled his eyes at her immaturity and swam the short distance towards her. "C'mon, you just got me wet and it's probably a good thing because you're in for a surprise tomorrow morning." he laughed, kissing her gently on the lips before swimming over to the steps where Solidad stood with a few towels.

May narrowed her eyes after him. _What surprise…_


	13. AN D:

**Meh, authors note -.- oh the joy! I think some people would much prefer if this was an update but eh, there are – rather pathetic – reasons behind that.****  
So I'll basically say I've lost interest in this fanfic ;; and I'm sure a lot of people would know you can't exactly write a 'fic that you're uninterested in. Just something that you can't do :S**

**The reasons why I've lost interest in it is probably because of my CavalierShipping on a different site and, anybody who knows me in the slightest will know why that would naturally come first in my books :]. Then I got some random idea of a joint 'fic with my gawjuz neo-sisters (Besanii-chan (stop by and read her stories on this site, she's brilliant o.O) and Sa-chan (don't think she has an account here but she is an equally awesome writer :]). Then I got some other random inspiration that has been screaming at me for the last while and practically forced me to start it offline because it keeps distracting me. Then my brother wants me to do a Charmander X Squirtle fanfic D:.**

**So too many fanfics are bad, I can assure you. So once I have too many I end up unconsciously quitting one and I realise it like two weeks later :S I only noticed I hadn't updated this one because someone mentioned it to me ;]. I've actually got half of chap 12 typed out but I've hit a writers block in the middle of it too…so I'm like great [/sarcasm].**

**And I've kind of left it too long so that usually doesn't help either. My teachers will tell you if I don't do something within the space of 5 days I quit on it xD my geography, German and Irish teachers can so relate to it :P. Funny situation at times but I'm not going into the ins and outs of my argument with teachers that eventually lead to penalty sheets and detention…once a booking form and a threatened suspension (that rhymes :] *****is going off-topic*****).**

**But I'm determined not to start on anymore fanfic projects after the ones I've started offline. I might post them but when I've finished I'll go back to this 'fic because even though I quit on stuff I do come back and finish it eventually [= I left something undone for 6 years (so it was started when I was 7) and I came back to it about a month ago and completely re-did it =D! And I did some homework that I owed my primary school first class teacher who now lives at the other side of Ireland xD I dunno why I did it…I was just bored :P 'twas an Irish essay. To think, I'm going into second year next year and I'm still struggling with first class Irish shite from when I was 6 xP that's pretty bad, eh? Shows how handicapped I am in the subjects that don't interest or concern me -.- *glares at geography teacher* SEE!!!!**

**Whoa o.O essay much? Well it's a pathetic explanation on why I'm not doing stuff :S Oh! And I also need to find a way to earn some money Dx I owe my friends about €50 and my parents refuse to give it to me D= and I owe someone €20 credit, but I'm only giving him 10 because he owes me a tenner from that little bet we made :] I told him they'd drench me with water but nooo, he thinks our entire year is 'nice'! Ha, joke? And now that I think about it he owes me a fiver 'cause he said those third years wouldn't try to hit me with a bunch of snowballs. Lol, they missed every single shot and they were only about six feet away from me xD so bent!!**

**I'm going off-topic again. I really have to stop doing that, bad habit. I do that in class a lot too. Ahh, I'm doing it again D:!! It' becoming quite bad though because I got the most reviews in my last chapter (although most of them were pointing out my idiotic mistake!! Ha, mistake *gazes at title of 'fic*) and I kind of experienced guilt when I got a PM :O! Now, anyone who knows me in person would most likely say something like: "OMFG SCALRETT IS ACTUALLY GUILTY :O WHY CAN'T SHE BE GUILTY WHEN SHE PUSHES ME OUT OF THE CLASSROOM WINDOW, OR SHOVES ME ONTO THE ROAD INTO ON ONCOMING CAR?????" Yeah, I'm not the best of student and usually when someone annoys me I have a tendency to attempt to kill them…and I'm seriously not kidding there. That's why getting on my bad side is a bad idea.**

**But the last time I experienced guilt was when my supposed 'best friend' had a nice session of stabbing me in the back and I called them a bitch somewhere. They're quite a good actress with the waterworks and I fell for it…Ha! Imbecile, shouldn't backstab to my friends who like to carry phones around with recorders *rolls eyes*. Children these days, soo immature :P I hate people below the ages of 11 or people who are between 14-19 and I don't really have a liking to people around my age group of 12 and 13. There are some exception though! Oh, and I don't like people around the age or 29! Such freaks omg, cheap D4 look haha, go shoot yourself :D do us all a favour and act your age! God, D4 have no sense of style anyway with the stupid messed up poker straight hair…what is it meant to look windswept and interesting? Apparently guys are turning into girls and girls are turning into guys. Ah, us people like to switch around, NOT! I'm glad I will always have English blood…  
Minus the 'was born in California' and 'Dad's Dad is northern Irish' part I'd be fully English =], but, off-topicness again Dx**

**That's basically it though! It was mainly just random shite about my life with parts of why I've put this story on a temporary pause dotted into the writing (that is supposed to make sense)…  
I promise I'll come back to it though! When…that's unanswerable…but I will, pwomize :D  
Thanks to everyone who had supported it until now though ;] you guys are awesome! Meh, I'm making it out like I'm dying, this is my will *pulls out scroll* Thou shalt never give up and thus thy who supports are of the awesomeness [=  
Thank y'all for reading this boring full A4 page authors note ;; Sorry again though D:! But I never break my promises ;] Seriously, ask anyone that knows me in person (not that you can :P lol) But I assure you [= Now byee until sometime when I update this again =D**


	14. AN :DDDDD

**Guys, I'm not gonna lie. I totally forgot about this. And it would have stayed forgotten if I didn't get a review xD! This writing, though, is disgraceful. I feel the need to shoot myself after reading the first paragraph. And the story has nooooooooo plot. This is totally gonna be re-written. And if its re-written, bits are going to be changed, obviously, but I mean bits of the nonexistent plot.**

**Sorry guyssss! Its been ages xP Woopss! But a promise is a promise so bleh, this will totally be re-done ;). I've a four day weekend and nothing planned so I can start AFTER I sort out my fly invasion which everyone finds hilarious. For now, I'm retreating downstairs because I refuse to even get in the shower with these things lurking about like lurking lurker things. Ttyl :D ~**


End file.
